Hush Little Baby
by MnMsRoK
Summary: The Millennium Earl has a son. They all lived happily together with all of the Noah, but one day the son was kidnapped on an outing that the Earl and his son were having. After having his memories sealed away at the tender age of five, the young boy runs away from his kidnapper, after assuming his parents sold him, and lives on the streets. RoadxAllen Don't own cover
1. Papa's Gonna Buy You A Mockingbird

A/N: Ok guys. I've been inspired. By papa!Earl fanfictions! Oh man. I've fallen in to a deep hole haven't I? Ha ha.

Summary: The Millennium Earl has a son named Allen. They all lived happily together with all of the Noah, but one day Allen was kidnapped on an outing that the Earl and his son were having. After having his memories sealed away at the tender age of five, the young boy runs away from his kidnapper, after assuming his parents sold him, and lives on the streets. Will the two ever be reunited without wanting to kill each other?

Warning: Spoilers (Literally from here on out), Slight AU: Mana not the Earl, Neah dies right as Allen is born, many other things, weirdness, OOC, possible OCs, and alcohol abuse.

EARL POV

Allen: age 5

A little boy ran through the room in which I was working in. My telephones were strewn about in an orderly fashion and my rocking chair was in the middle of the room. I was working on a scarf for said boy so he could stay warm in the frigid weather that would soon be upon us. I chuckled as he jumped in front of my chair with a huge smile on his face.

"Papa! Papa!" he cried out for my attention. He started to crawl in to my lap after he saw me place my knitting to the side. I picked him up and placed him in my lap.

"Yes my Allen?" I answer, brushing back his unruly red-brown locks to see his ecstatic filled eyes.

"Can you tell me about mama?" His question makes me fault, and I guess he senses my unease because he follows with, "If you want to that is!"

"It's fine. It's about time I told you about her," I start, a little sadness slipping in to my voice at remembering my beautiful lover. "Your mama was the most beautiful, kind person I had ever met. She even tamed the Bonds's former hosts when she met them. For years the house seemed peaceful with no explosions or pranks being pulled. I do love a good prank every now and then, but the repairs that needed to be done afterward were not easy tasks.

"But we are getting off topic. She reminded me of the setting sun. Her hair a deep orange, her lips a beautiful shade of red, but her eyes are what really pulled me in. Those silver eyes that had a spark in them that never ceased. Her pale skin as white as snow. She cared for everyone, including the Akuma. She talked to them like they were ordinary people, even after she found out what Akuma were made of. She treated them as equals."

"She sounds really nice, Papa." Allen curled up to me and listened intently to what I had to say.

"Yes, she was nice. She loved gardening. Her and Darian, Desire's previous host, put together that beautiful garden that he has at his house about six years ago. She also liked sweets, so her, Road, and Charlie, Wrath's previous host, would go out every once in a while to a candy store and bring home a plethora of sweets that they would much on until they were full. She adored cats so her and Lulubell got along swimmingly." I felt a tear drip down my face, my gold eyes misty. Allen looked up as he felt the tear drop on to his head.

"Papa, I'm sorry! I didn't mean to make you cry. We can talk about something else!" Allen shouted as he rubbed at my tears.

"It's ok, my son. I want to tell you about her. Would you like to see a picture of her?" He nodded his head hard. I chuckled and held my hand out and summoned a photo-book. I point to the first photo with me and his mother. "This is a picture of our first date. Darian insisted on taking our picture. They finally convinced me after several minutes of pleading." I was in my human form with a huge smile and blush on my cheeks. I had dark brown, almost black, curly hair, gray eyes, and slightly tanned skin.

"Where did you two go?" the curious boy questioned, gazing at the photo with longing, just as I was.

"We went to a little café in Paris, France where your mother is from. We had a nice cup of tea and lots and lots of sweets. I think you might have gotten your appetite from her," I chuckled out as I watched him pout.

"I think you said it was from my Innocence?" he questioned, but regretted it immediately as he saw me flinch at the word. "I'm sorry daddy…"

"It's not your fault-," I started, but was swiftly cut of by him.

"But it is! 'Cause I have this stupid Innocence mama died… It's all my fault!" He jumped off of my lap and ran as fast as he could, which was astonishing for a little five year old boy to run at the same speed as a full grown man.

I sighed and closed the photo-book. I make it disappear once more just before Road skips in, but pauses at the door.

"You told him, didn't you," she stated from the doorway.

"Yes, but how did he know it was the Innocence the complicated things? I don't remember telling him that. Do you know?" I interrogated the short girl.

"He might have overheard it. He's a smart kid, Millennie. He would have found out even if you tried to burry it."  
"What am I going to say to him? He's all upset now. Should I take him out to ice cream?"

"I'll talk to him. You just stay here, ok? Knit some more. I swear Allen will never stop growing," she chuckles as she leaves.

"That is true…" I think to myself.

I delve back in to my memories as I continued knitting to that night. That cool, summer night that more than half the clan perished, as had my beautiful Clara (1). Neah, the previous and so far only host for the 14th Noah, the Noah of Destruction, was captured, tortured and made to murder us. He almost got away with it too, but he did not kill Road, Lulubell, and I survived. I did not know he was under control of the wretched independent Innocence, Apocrophys. If I would have known… things would have ended up different. I didn't know until his dying breath.

****FLASHBACK****

He beckoned me over to his dying form and breathed his last words with tears streaming down his face, "I'm sorry this had to happen. I was possessed by Apocrophys, so I had no control of myself. Take care of the clan. I'm sorry I did not live long enough to see your child. I love you all." After muttering those last words, he passed. I soon received word from an Akuma that Clara was in labor and that the baby would be delivered soon. I quickly changed in to my human form.

I got there as fast as I could, but I was too late. My son had been born, but took the life of the only women I had ever loved like a wife. I did not even get a chance to get to marry her. I fingered the box that had the ring in it. I was going to propose soon.

I sat by her still form just gazing at the sheet they had placed over her.

"Sir?" I look up at the woman who had spoken. She had a clipboard and a lab coat on, her serious face gazing at me in judgment to continue on. I nod for her to go on. "We would like to tell you the condition of your son." At this my eyes widened. Condition? What could she mean? She pulls up the other chair next to mine and sits. "Your son's left arm is deformed and has a glowing green cross in it. The cross is something that we have never seen before."

She was interrupted by a knock on the door. Another woman in a nurse's dress walks in with a bundle in her arms. "I am sorry to interrupt, but we have cleaned up the boy, and were wondering if you would like to hold him?"

"Yes! Of course, bring him over," I plead, motion for the nurse to bring me my son. Silver eyes blinking up at me, and a gurgle came from him making me chuckle.

"He's yet to be named sir. What would like to name him?"

I quickly glance at the doctor, then to the nurse, and back again at my son. "Allen… I want his name to be Allen Lark (2) Millennium."

"Excellent. Allen Lark Millennium, born July 29th, 1830 at 1835. Congratulations and my condolences sir."

"Thank you…" I trail off looking back to my once lively lover.

"Sir, before I go and check up on my other patients, I would like to tell you one more thing. Your sons deformed arm is and may stay paralyzed if not given the proper therapy. When you take him home, please exercise it daily. Understood?" I nod my head in agreement. "Try and have a nice day, sir."  
After the door closes, I let the tears fall. I've cried so much today. I've lost so many family members, and the love of my life, all in one day. I look back to my child and take a look at his red, deformed arm. It's just as I feared. Innocence.

"Damn you, God. You probably think this is so entertaining," I mumble. I tuck him in to myself. I will never abandon this child. Never. I will love him no matter what. My Allen.

****FLASHBACK END****

Allen soon met Cross, Mana, Lulubell, and Road. They all took an immediate liking to him even with his Innocence. Neah's death took a toll on Mana, and he lost a part of his sanity with it. He was still a caring person and loved my son. He cried a little at his middle name. Both in memory of Clara and Neah, who both loved music. Cross acted like he didn't care, but I could tell that he was somewhat interested in the boy. Lulubell and Road took an immediate liking to him. Road claiming that he would be destined for great things.

I made a window appear in the dark space so I could gaze out of it. The sun is setting, so it should be Allen's bedtime soon. The summer days were so long, it's easy to forget the time.

I knock on Allen's door and enter at his cue. "Papa… I'm sorry for what I did… I shouldn't have shouted at you. I love you, Papa," he cried, hastily wiping his tears off his face. I rush over to his side and rub his head.

"It's alright, Allen. I just want you to know it was not your fault. There were unforeseen complications. I miss her dearly, but I am glad to have you here with me. I love you too, Allen dear," I reply to his choked sobs. "Now try this on. Papa works hard on the things he makes for you." I place the scarf in his hands and he giggles.

"Yes Papa." He wraps the dark gray scarf around his neck. "I like this one Papa. It's nice and soft and comfy!"

"I'm glad you like it." I take it off him and place it in his closet with his other winter attire. "Now, I need to talk to you about something."

"What is it Papa?" the boy nervously asked, lying down in his bed.

"I want you to keep this song with you at all times. I want you to learn it, and when you memorize it and are able to play it on the piano I want you to perform for me." His eyes light up with ecstasy over the challenge of learning a new song. I hand him the pieces of paper with the score on it.

"Ok Papa! I'll work on it tomorrow after our trip in to town!" he shouted, excitedly grabbing the music and looking it over. After a while his eyelids begin to droop with exhaustion.

I laugh slightly and take back the papers and set them on his nightstand. "Go to sleep, Allen. I will see you in the morning for our outing. Get a good nights rest. I love you."

"Ni' Papa. Love you too. But can you sing me a song?"

"Sure, son.

 _So the little infant fell into a deep sleep._

 _Among the grey ashes in the flames shining...First one, then two ..._

 _Surfaces numerous of your faces_

 _A thousand dreams trickle back to the earth_

 _On the night when the silver eyes were trembling, the shining you was born_

 _Across millions of years,the prayers have already returned back to the earth_

 _I will still continue to pray_

 _Please bestow upon this child your love_

 _Upon our joined hands, leave a gentle kiss_

 _So the little infant fell into a deep sleep._

 _Among the grey ashes in the flames shining...First one,then two ..._

 _Surfaces numerous of your faces_

 _A thousand dreams trickle back to the earth_

 _On the night when the silver eyes were trembling, the shining you was born_

 _Across millions of years,the prayers have already returned back to the earth_

 _I will still continue to pray_

 _Please bestow upon this child your love_

 _Upon our joined hands, leave a gentle kiss_

 _I will still continue to pray_

 _Please bestow upon this child your love_

 _Upon our joined hands, leave a gentle kiss_

With that Allen fell asleep. I kiss his forehead and blow out the candle on the stand.

?-?-?-? Next day~

"Now Allen, stay here for a second while I grab us some Lunch time ice cream! What would you like?" I question the boy with a wide smile on my face.

"Surprise me, Papa!" he shouted as he took a seat on the bench in front of the parlor. He took out the sheet music to study carefully.

"Alright. I'll be back out in a minute."

-/-/-/-/ Five minutes later -/-/-/-/-/

"I'm sorry it took longer than expe-," I stopped dead in my tracks when I saw an empty bench. I look frantically back and forth, up and down the almost deserted street. I drop the cones and start searching. "Allen! Allen, where are you?!" I then look down an alley and my eyes widen at the sight of all the blood, but there was no Allen. "SHIT!"

Some poor Akuma then walked up to me and I immediately made it search the area for Allen, as well as many others in the town.

After hours of searching throughout London, we could not find a trace of Allen anywhere besides the pool of blood in the alleyway.

I made a couple Akuma blow up in my despair. I've lost the two people I care about the most in such a short period of time. I can't believe it. With all that blood, he has to be dead, but I continue the search for two more years before giving up hope. My son is gone.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

A/N: So what do you guys think? I do not know. I'm having fun so far, but I do not have a child of my own, so I'm just going off of what I see with my cousins. Sorry Earl! I know I'm mean. Review Please? And tell me what song you want the piece to be! I do not want it to be the melody, that's all. 3 you all!

I looked up popular French names of the 19th Century and that's one of them.

I looked up boy names that meant music & it led me to some creepy ass site. "English unisex name derived from the vocabulary word, from Old English lawcere, meaning "song-bird."


	2. OMAKE

Warning: OMAKE and OOC (sometimes major)

A/N: I decided to do short little Omakes about people taking care of Allen. I thought it would be fun to do.

Tyki POV

Allen: 5

"That little BRAT has to be cheating! But how? He told me this was his first time playing poker!" I complain in my head.

Let me back up for you. Earlier that day, the Earl "asked" me to watch over Allen for a little bit while he did a couple of errands. Lulubell was out on a mission so she couldn't take care of him.

A while later led me to the state I am in now: stripped down to my boxers.

"Call: Royal Straight Flush. From that look on your face, I would say I win again? What do I get this time?" the boy said angelically.

"Listen here you little shit-," I started.

"Hey, no need to be a sore looser. I won fair and square. Don't get your panties in a bunch. Speaking of, I don't want yours, so if you have money, that would be great."

"That's it." My extra set of clothes appeared on my body in an instant as I get off of the floor. "I give up. We are going to do silent reading, because little cheaters like you need time outs." I start dragging him out of the room by his collar and he doesn't seem to mind.

He scoffs and smoothly says, "Don't be such a whiney little bitch. Not my fault you suck so bad at poker." I stop at his words and look at him curiously.

"Does your father know you use that language?" I raised my eyebrow with my question.

"No, and he won't if you keep your mouth shut. And if you do tell him, I'll just say you taught me. That seems fair, right?" he declared with an air of innocence.

I continue forward, mumbling to myself about devil spawns and how it wasn't my fault he heard me use that language.

I sat the little brat in a chair with a children's book the Ark's library has and sit myself in the opposite chair with "Pride and Prejudice".

"Tyki~ do we have any different books? This one is so boring! I want something better!" he cried out childishly.

"What do you want then?" I retorted curtly, not looking up from the book.

"I want to read "Dead Souls"! It's one of my favorite!" he shouts.

I raise my eyebrow once more, but get up from my spot and search. "The one by Nikolai Gogol right?"

"Yes!"

I pull the book from the shelf and toss it to him. "Make sure Road doesn't hear about you reading such a difficult book. She'll make you do her homework." We both shiver at the thought of doing the girls homework.

"Don't want that to happen," he mumbles.

We had a silent agreement to not bring up what happened that day ever again, and never mention it to anyone.

Road POV

Allen: 3

"Nee, nee~ Allen~! Would you please play with me?" I ask the boy as innocently as possible.

He narrows his eyes at me then shrugs and asks, "What game do you want to play?"

"Just dress up! It'll be fun, I'll show you!" I start to drag him to my room where I already had lots of clothes for him to try on.

"Hold on Road! You don't have to drag me! I'll come willingly if I get to keep all my body parts." I stop in the middle of the hallway.

"Wait. You'll play dress up with me WILLINGLY?!" I shout with disbelief.

He shrugs his shoulders once more and states, "Yeah, why not. It might be fun. I don't care what you would put me in, as long as I don't go out in public with it on with out my permission."

I stare at him for a good couple of minutes before grinning wide and hugging him tight. "You're the best ever, Allen!" I pull back and see a light blush on his cheeks and he mumbles a "No problem".

A couple hours later~~~

"Road this is starting to get boring. Let's do something else," the little boy pouts as he takes off the last dress I had wanted him to try on.

"Well, we are done anyway, why don't we go in to town and get some candy?" I see his eyes light up with delight. I'd recognize that look anywhere. He looked exactly like his mom whenever someone mentions candy…

"Please Road! I would love to! Let's go, come on!"

I splutter at him before being able to shout after the half naked boy, "Allen, you have to put clothes on!"

Lulubell

Allen: 4

The Young Master was in the garden playing with one of the kittens that happened to wander in to the yard every once in a while looking for food. He was very patient and kind to the kitten and in turn it was gentle and playful with the boy. I sat reading a book, but once in a while I would glance over at the Young Master and see him still playing with the kitten.

Later the kitten became very tired, as did the boy. The two napped in the sun while leaning his back against a tree with the kit in his lap.

Without him know, I took a couple pictures of him, and gave a picture to Master Earl, Road, and Sheryl in secret. They were very pleased to see the picture, but none spoke of it.

We all knew how precious he was to us.

Skin

Allen: 5

Skin walked in to the room little Allen was coloring in and saw that the boy was crying a little. Skin walked over to little Allen and offered the boy a piece of candy, which brightened little Allen's mood up considerably. Skin was thanked before the candy was ate. Skin smiled a little at Allen, and pat his head. Skin sat with Allen and colored.

Jasdevi

Allen: 9 months

Jasdevi stared at the kid and the kid stared back. They did not know what to do with a kid. The Earl entrusted them with watching the kid while he ran somewhere for "two minutes".

"Can he even talk?" Devit asked his twin.

"I don't think so, hehe~!" replied his twin, Jasdero.

"Say something kid," Devit commanded, poking Allen's head.

"He can't talk you dummy. Bet he's smarter then the both of you combined though!" Road yelled at the two.

"D-d-d," started Allen.

"Are you going to say something, Allen?"

"D-d," at this part the Earl rushes in the room noticing the gargled words. "D-d-dummy."

They were all silent.

After minutes of nothingness, Road burst out laughing and was rolling on the floor, and the Earl was crying tears of happiness for his son's first world! Even if it was a rude one…

And from that day forth, the twins refused to watch Allen.

Sheryl

Allen: 2 months

I had just awoken as a Noah and I heard that our Patriarch had a child with Innocence. To say that I was shocked was an understatement. My past memories had shown that the Earl was in love with a human and that she was pregnant before "I" was killed. I did not think he would keep the Innocence in its arm. Innocence and Noah do not mix…

I do have to admit that he is a cute kid.

When I first glanced at him, I could see the mix of the Earl and Clara. I was so happy for him, but so pained to find out that his lover had died after giving birth.

Today the Earl put me in charge of watching him. Allen and I sat together while I did diplomatic work. He sat in the little portable bassinette next to my desk as I sat in the chair. He was a very good baby. Did not fuss all that much and very cute.

I can't wait to see him grow up.

A/N: I know those last three were severely small. I do not know how to write them. Oh well. I hope you enjoyed these little Omakes. If there are any others you would like me to do in the future, please tell me. With who and what type of Omake you would like and you would get a shout out! Have a nice night guys!


	3. And If That Mocking Bird Don't Sing

A/N: Wow, next chapter. I am too excited to launch this. I know it's not going to be great. I am so thankful for all 10 reviews, 11 favorites, and 16 followers! I think this is going to be my most successful fic yet! Hopefully you all won't kill me. On with the story!

Warning: Underage drinking, slight au, and pedophilia/non-con.

Allen POV

Allen: age 5

When I wake I found myself in a small room with only a bed, that was lying on the floor, a nightstand next to the bed, a chair in a corner, and there were wrappers that littered the room (1). The sheets were filled with stains. I gaze in to the mirror that was on the wall of the room. I stared in horror at my face. There was a long gash running along my face. It started with an upside down star on my forehead (I know it's a pentacle but he is five), goes straight down my eye, and does an intricate design below it. (I'm bad at describing his scar I'm sorry).

My hair was red-brown, and my clothes are tattered. A man comes in and he sees I am awake. He licks his cracked lips and tells me his name, Ryan. He has messy, bright red hair that reached just below his ears, a piece of hair hides one emerald eye as the other pears at me that held a spark of madness, and a sunken face. He says he'd be right back and to stay put, but my instincts were telling me to run _far_ away.

I try to move toward the window, but to my horror I find myself chained to the wall. I sit back on the bed so I could yank on the chain to test its durability. It's not going anywhere anytime soon. I start to shake and I could feel panic fill me. What is he going to do to me? What's going to happen?

I hear the door click close and the man swiftly comes over to me. He takes a seat next to my shaking form on the bed. "How are you doing, my little Red?" he whispers in my ear. He smoothed my hair back away from my face. "I'm sorry about that scar, my darling, but I had to do it. Does it hurt?" I shake my head no. "Good. I'm glad."

He leans toward me and captures my lips with his. My eyes widen to an almost impossible size and they start to water. "There's no need to cry. I love you, Red. You are so beautiful." He starts to move his hands lower and everything goes black. I could feel everything happening to me, but I could not see. I felt the pain. It was so painful whatever he was doing to me.

-/-/-/-/-/-/

What felt like hours later I could finally see again. I try pushing myself off the bed, but pain shoots up my back. I muffle my scream so the scary man doesn't know I'm awake and come to see me. After a few minutes of struggling, I finally was able to push myself up. I wince as I sit on my bottom. I see folded up papers sitting on the nightstand. I open them up and gaze at the words as I lie on my stomach.

" _You have to memorize this song,"_ called a voice musically within my head. I jumped out of my position causing me to squeak from the pain. " _I'm sorry. I did not mean to startle you. My name is Neah. What is yours?"_

"I don't know, but that man called me Red. So I guess you can call me that too. Why do you say I have to memorize it? And how do I read this?" I question the voice, now known as Neah.

" _I am not for certain why. Something is just nagging me to memorize it. I am a musician, so that could be it, but it feels greater than that. Do not fret, I will help you memorize it."_

"Are you real, or make believe?" I whisper, fear settling in my heart.

I hear him chuckle then reply, _"I am very much real. Look in the mirror."_ I chance a glance at the mirror, and my eyes widen in fear at the shadow that lurks behind my reflection. Its pure white eyes bore in to my soul and its smile face splitting. _"This is the form I take on in the physical world. I did not always look like this. Now, how about we work on that song? But first I need you to do something so we don't get caught…"_

-/-/ A few hours later -/-/-/-/-/

After casting the spell around the room so the scary man wouldn't hear me, Neah began berating the song in to my head. Even though he was tough, he was very patient.

" _I think that's enough for today. We will continue tomorrow. How does your throat feel?"_ the man asks.

"It feels scratchy. I hope I get water or something…" I trail off. I set the music back in the position I had found it on the table. I hear footsteps lazily approaching the door and I felt panic take over me.

Waves of calm trying to over take the panic, but it does not work that well. _"Calm down, Red. You can't let him know you are afraid."_

I try to still my shaking limbs. When he opens the door he seems mildly surprised that I am awake. "It's so late, my little Red. What are you still doing up?" he inquires worriedly. He doesn't say anything else so I assume he was waiting for my answer.

"Not tired…" I reply while looking at his clenched fists. He held on to the rope with such force that his knuckles were white. He places the rope on the chair and comes to sit next to me. I scoot to the other side of the bed to get as far as I could from him.

He sighs and mutters, "They always do this." He grabs my leg and pulls me toward him. I shout in surprise, but it comes out hoarse. "Do you have a sore throat darling? Let me get you some water. Some food too."

-/-/-/-/-/

Two weeks have passed since I was brought here. Ryan, as I recall his name to be, has brought over five different men to have "play time" with me, as he calls it. I always loose vision, but I still know what they do. I've been bathed, fed, and watered while here. One man even brought me new clothes.

Neah has taught me how to use more of my powers as the Musician. He said that he was one of Destruction. I got excited when I heard that and asked him if he could teach me how to destroy the chain. He said I was not ready for those powers yet.

I didn't even notice Ryan until his mass sinks in to the mattress. I startle out of my thoughts and he looks and me with clouded eyes.

"Since you've been such a good boy lately, I think you deserve to let your ankle breathe. But you have to promise to not try to escape because I will know if you do try," he sighs out in my ear. I hear Neah growling at the man. He unlocks the chain and I roll the sore joint around in attempts to soothe the dull ache. "Now. I'll be back in just a minute. Your food is almost done." He shuts the door behind him and patters off.

" _Red! Do the spell now! You don't have much time!"_ Neah shouts at me, making me move at his words. I mutter the spell and stand on unsteady legs. _"Hurry, the window!"_ Before I rush to the window, I grab the score from the nightstand.

I look out the window to see how far it would be of a jump. The room was on the first level, so I threw open the window and crawled my way of the window. After a few seconds I heard Ryan shouting at me to come back. I looked back and saw him trying to climb out of the window, only making me in crease my speed as I abused my bare feet on the rocky ground. I ran for hours to make sure I was far enough away from him.

-/-/-/-/-/-/

I lived on the streets for a couple years, trying in vain to stay alive. Neah kept me company most of the time. I relied heavily on half filled liquor bottles that I swiped off of drunks to keep myself warm most winter nights, much to the distress of Neah. I didn't have money to spare for blankets. Food came before comfort.

I finally caved in to Neah's wishes and joined the circus. The first few months were hell, but it gave me shelter, food, and a bit of pocket change. There I met Mana, my foster father. At first I thought he was a crazy clown, but he turned out to be very nice. He was still crazy though. This brought on the happiest years of my life. We traveled from circus to circus, we performed on the street, and sometimes we held private shows for birthday parties.

I don't want this ever to end.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-

A/N: Yes, I know. I'm evil. I'm so sorry guys. -.- I had a totally different story idea I was going to go for, but I asked some people and they did not care for that idea. If you want to read it, I'll be posting it soon-ish. I have the next chapter figured out, so either tonight or tomorrow you should be seeing it!

Before anyone asks, yes! Neah does recognize Mana, but he choses to keep his mouth shut. No, Allen, does not know about the Noah family. Neah hasn't told him.

Special shout out to: KittyKitFox for the first review and favorite!


	4. Papa's Gonna Buy You A Diamond Ring

A/N: Ok, I forgot to annotate what the (1) meant last chapter. They were condom wrappers. Yes, they did have condoms back then. I did the research, no worries! Did you know the Catholic Church has been against condoms for 411 years? Just a fun fact for you all haha. (Thanks to everyone for their Reviews, Faves, and Follows!)

Warning: Character death, Cross (he deserves his own warning), and

Allen: 10

I always thought it was weird how I don't remember anything before my time with that crazy man when I was 5.

It never fails to be a big blank of nothingness when I try to think about it, and it gives me such a headache.

When I met Mana I got off the liquor after he gave me a harsh lecture about how bad it was for me to be drinking so young.

He kept confusing me with this other kid he knew, but I'd correct him and he'd remember, or at least I thought he did. The things he'd mix up the most were our birthdays and where we grew up. Mana and I decided that my birthday would be on December 25; the same day he adopted me. The other's was July 29.

We went from place to place, never staying at one location long.

The day before I turned ten Mana and I arrived at a town on the outskirts of London. That's when tragedy struck. Mana died right in front of my eyes when he pushed me out of the way of an oncoming carriage.

His last words to me were, "Allen, remember what I always tell you. Never stop. Keep walking. I love you."

The next day the funeral was held. I thanked the town's people profusely for giving us such kindness.

I sat before the grave of the man who gave me a purpose in this world, tears still streaming down my face. "Oh, Mana! Why did you have to die? Why is the world so cruel?"

"Would you like me to bring your Mana back for you?" cooed a promising voice.

I looked at the man. He looked like a devilish clown. A fat one at that, but Mana told me to not judge people. "Good evening, young man. My name is the Millennium Earl. I would like to help you bring back your loved one."

" _Shit!"_ Neah cursed, but I ignored his worrying in favor of the answer for my silent prayers.

"Can you really do that, sir?" I pleaded with the man, hoping his word was true.

Earl POV shift

"Why does he look so familiar? I mean, take away the scar and clean him up a little and he would look like my little Allen, but he is dead. He's gone. The blood…" I trailed off in my own thoughts. I start realizing the boy wanted an answer. "Yes, I can, but I need your help~! This here is where the soul of your loved one will go." I bring out the Akuma skeleton that is needed for this procedure. "All you need to do is call out his name~."

"Call out his name? Is that all I really have to do?" the boy questions with slight uncertainty.

"Yes! That's all you have to do. My magic will bring back your loved one from up above with your help," I respond, hoping the boy would say no, but they never do.

"O-ok. MANA!"

"Damn you for making me do this, God."

Mana's Soul POV

"I CURSE YOU, ALLEN!" I hear myself shouting. "Why am I saying that to my son? I shouldn't say that," I think. I feel the Earl's presence leave the cemetery and sigh with relief. I feel my body move on it's own and slash at the poor boys already scared face.

All of a sudden there was a blinding green light erupting from his left hand and it turns in to a claw and a white cape with a silver mask appears on him. I knew if I had eyes they would have widened in surprise. His Innocence has activated to save him… Thank you, Innocence for protecting this boy.

"MANA! Mana run!" he screams to me in desperation, tears falling down his face. But his Innocence makes him move forward and the Innocence grabs on to me, squeezing me.

"Kill me, Allen. I love you, forever and always," I mutter before disintegrating in to nothingness.

Allen POV (after everything happens)

" _Allen! Shit, Allen! Speak to me,"_ Neah cries out to me, but I just continue to stare blankly ahead.

The fat, evil clown left after I called out Mana's name. Now another weirdo joins the mix.

"Hey kid. Would you like to become an Exorcist?" the funny man asks. I didn't answer. More like I couldn't answer. My body had shut down on me. I heard him sigh and felt myself being picked up. "Guess we're going to Liverpool." If he said anything else I didn't hear him because my world went black.

-/-/-/-/

It's been a week since the weird man picked me up from Mana's grave and three days since I woke up after falling unconscious. I noticed my arm changed from scaly and red to smooth, but coarse, black. I clutch the ring Mana gave me the week before he… died. Said it was an early birthday present. It was too big to fit my fingers so I kept it in my pockets. I hold on to the paper that I've always known, humming it softly.

I haven't fallen back asleep since. I'd always have Mana with me, keeping me safe from falling back in to the clutches of Ryan once more. Cross doesn't stay in the room very much, only to change my sheets and give me food.

"Brat, have you gotten any sleep at all since you woke up?" Cross asks as he comes in. I look at him with wide eyes and try to hide myself in the shadows of the corner of my room. He sighs heavily. "I'm not going to hurt you." He sits down heavily in the chair next to my bed.

" _Allen, you can relax around Cross. Believe it or not, he is a good guy. He's got a mouth on him that would make any old lady have a heart attack, but he won't hurt you like Ryan,"_ Neah comforts me smoothly, sending me soothing waves to my soul. I visibly relax and come out from the shadows.

"Now, Brat, I'll ask you again, and I hate repeating myself, have you gotten any sleep?" He lights up a cigarette and takes a deep drag. I shake my head. "Why not?"

"I-I've been too scared, sir. Mana always slept in the same space as me to protect me from…" I trail off, not wanting to utter his name.

"From what? Spit it out." He relaxes in the chair and gives off a bored air.

"From Ryan…" I reply in a small voice, flinching slightly. Cross seems to notice it because his visible eye narrows at me.

"What's so scary about this Ryan guy?"

"He, um. The fir-first memory I have is of li-li-living in Ryan's house… He had me-he had me chained up in this room and he and his friends used to come-come over for _play time_ , he said." Cross sits up straight and rigid in his chair. His eye wide, looking at me in shock. "I'd never see what they'd do to me, but-but I'd… I'd _feel_ it." A new set of tears comes pouring out of my eyes and down my cheeks. "It _hurt,_ Cross. It always hurt…"

He looks at me in disbelief. He doesn't want to believe it, and honestly, neither do I. I just wish those memories would go away, just like the first five years of my life…

"First of all, call me Master Cross. You're my apprentice so you need to address me as such. Secondly, I guess I'll stay in here. I'll get a futon, but I get the bed. Got it?"

My eyes light and I feel relief spread through out me. "Thank you, Cr- Master Cross!"

"Don't get used to this brat. I'm not always this nice."

-/-/-/-/-/-/ Three weeks later, after leaving Mother's house-/-/

Cross POV

We just walked out of Liverpool and I heard a blood curdling scream come from my right. I whip to the source and see my apprentice kneeling on the ground clawing at his left eye. Blood was flooding from it and the eye was pitch black with a red target in it. I drop my suitcase and rush to his side.

"Master it hurts! Make it stop!" he cries out, sorrow lacing his voice. I pull his blood-covered hands away from his face and inspect it further.

"Shit. That bloody bastard. Idiot Apprentice, it looks like your cursed. What are you seeing out of that eye?" I demand the young boy. He starts to settle down and focus in on our surroundings. His eyes widen and a look of terror flashes across his face.

"There's some type of mummy floating above that person down the street!" he shouts, pointing to a young woman with a fur coat and black flats. She turns toward us and sheds her skin, revealing her as a level 1 Akuma. I level Judgment to its body and fire, destroying it on impact.

The eye returns to its all too familiar color and the blood stops. He hiccups and looks a little relieved to no longer see the soul. "Master, what was that?" he hesitates to question.

"That, Idiot Apprentice, was a full blown Akuma. It looks like you can see the souls of Akuma… Make my job a lot easier."

-/-/-/-/-/ Three years later, In Russia-/-/

Allen: 13

I woke up to a terror filled scream. I immediately take up Judgment and jump of bed. I race toward the sound and arrive and my apprentice's room. I bust in through the door and I rush to his side. He was thrashing in his bed, the sheets tangling him, limiting his movements. Probably causing him more panic.

"Oi! Idiot, wake up!" I yell to the boy, trying to shake him awake. He grabs my wrist and twists hard, catching me off guard. Next thing I know is that I'm kneeling on the ground with my arm twisted behind my back in a grip so tight it could break my wrist.

"M-Master?" he stutters out, quickly releasing me from his hold. I turn to face him while I rub my sore limb. "I'm so sorry Master! It was reflex, I didn't mean to hurt you! Do you need me to run and grab you some ice?"

I grunt and roll my eyes. "Yeah, but I'm coming with you. If someone else startles you they may end up dead. Then you're gonna buy me a bottle of wine once you win us some money."

"Yes, Master."

We walk in silence after we changed in to our street clothes.

Ten minutes pass and I ask him, "What were you dreaming about?"

I see his shoulders tens at the question and he looks at me with pleading look in his eyes. I stare him down until he sighs with defeat. "I was-I was in _that_ house again. But this time, Mana was there, sitting in the chair that resided in the corner, just watching. He had this huge grin on his face, and it scared me so much. I kept asking him to help me, but every time I did his grin would widen just a small bit…"

I put a hand on his head and I feel him flinch, but he doesn't make a move to push my hand away. "He'd never do that. You know that, Idiot Apprentice."

"I know, but it's just so scary to see it in a dream… It felt so real."

I sigh once more. "I know Idiot Apprentice. I know."

-/-/-/-/-/-/-

A/N: Ok. I decided to stop there for some reason. Next chapter Allen would have already been at the Order for a while. It will be the time Allen and Lenalee go to the rewinding town! The Order will not know what happened in Allen's past.

I need to do a poll. Options are: 1. Evil Order, Nice Noah; 2. Evil Order, Previously Nice Noah turned Evil; 3. Some Evil (like Leviere and his crew) Order, Nice Noah.

So, I need your ballets in soon, cause I am flying through updates on this.

Yes, Allen does have Crown Clown, but it won't be critical point breaker because, what fun would that be? He will have a 99% synchro rate, 'cause I love him.


	5. And If That Diamond Ring Turns Brass

A/N: A lot of people are asking why the Earl didn't recognize Allen. Well. It's dark in the cemetery since it's night when the Earl shows up (in the anime/manga at least), Allen's been crying for hours so his face is red and puffy, his eyes are bloodshot as well, he's really dirty so his hair looks more brown than red-brown, and lastly the Earl is not all quite there and he's living in denial. I'm sorry that I didn't really explain that that well last chapter. It was really late and I kinda submitted it before looking it over because I was super excited. Thank you to everyone who has favorite, followed, and reviewed!

So far we have: Evil Order, Nice Noah in first place; closely followed by Evil Order, previously Nice Noah now Evil. One person has voted for some Evil Order and Nice Noah.

Warning: Other than me probably confusing people? None, surprisingly!

-/-/-/-/

After the fight with Road

Third Person POV

Allen: 15

Allen wakes up to find himself in a strange room. He can only see out of his right eye and at first he's confused, but then the memories come back from his fight with Road.

~~Flashback~~

" _Welcome, little lark,_ " the voice rang around him. " _Don't worry about your little secret. I'll let you play "hero" for a little while longer. It's too bad your memories were sealed. Only you can unlock them. But first, we'll play._ " The pure white smile glared down at him sinisterly.

~~Flashback End~~

"Ah, you're awake," Komui sighs from his perch next to Allen's bed. Allen is startled out of his thoughts with a jump when he heard the whirring of a HUGE drill. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to startle you."

"Komui? Where am I?" Allen stutters, almost falling out of the bed.

"Where? It's the hospital. It's a facility associated with the Order," Komui explains once he puts the drill back on to the floor.

"Oh, but why are you here?"

"To heal you, of course!" Komui's face contorts in to a wink with his tongue sticking out of his mouth.

Allen had a deadpan look on his face as he mumbled, "Really?"

"You were too badly injured, so I couldn't just take you back to headquarters. We don't want you to loose your 99% Synchro rate."

"How's Lenalee?" the young man quickly interjects, wanting to avoid the subject.

The older male takes on a solemn expression and tells him, "She's had some nerve damage, so she won't wake up right away."

"Oh, I see."

By this point Lavi was leaning against the doorframe. His wild hair taken out of his headband and somewhat tamed for once. His bangs were covering the right side of his face, hiding his eye patch.

"She'll be fine," Lavi interjects. Allen jumps once more at the sudden noise and looks to the entrance of the room. His eye widens in horror at what he sees. Lavi doesn't seem to notice the look of terror that crossed his face, too busy focused on Komui. "Gramps is looking at her-." Before he could continue Allen let's out a wail of distress, trying in vain to get away from the man in the doorway. He scrambles to the corner of the room with the pillow in his hand, squeezing it to his chest.

"How are you here?! Stay away from me!" The two other occupants in the room stare with wide eyes in disbelief at the small boy screaming in hysteria. "I'm not Red anymore! Leave me alone!"

Komui rushes to the boy's side, but is quickly pushed aside. "No! You're in league with him! You lied to m-," his yelling was cut short when he was hit by a dart. Lavi and Komui look at the door to see Bookman standing at the door with a pipe in his hand.

"Don't worry. It's just a tranquilizer. What happened here, exactly?" Bookman demanded of the conscious people of the room.

"I don't know. All of a sudden he started screaming and demanding how I was here, to stay away from him, how he wasn't "Red" anymore, and to leave him alone," Lavi accounted the events that happened. Timcampy was fluttering hastily over his Master worriedly.

"Tim, do you know why Allen was flipping out?" Komui asked Tim and the Golem nodded its head. He opened its mouth wide and projected the scene of Allen and Cross talking in Mother's house.

-/-/-/-/ A few hours later after Allen and Lavi destroyed the Akuma-/-/-/-/

Allen POV

"So, what's with the ring Moyashi?" Lavi inquired out of the blue. I stop dead in my tracks, looking up at the taller boy. "What? I saw it on you while you were in the hospital recovering. I'm just curious. Not everyday you see a 15 year old boy with a wedding ring."

"Well, first of all, my name is Allen! Why can't you and BaKanda-" "So you've met Kanda?" "-figure that out? And secondly, it was from my foster father. He said one of his best friends gave it to him because it brought up too many bad memories for him. Apparently the friend's girlfriend died while giving birth to their son, who died five years later. His friend couldn't bare the memories that came with it, so he gave it to my foster father to take care of." I replied, a sad smile crossed my face.

"Can I see it?" He holds out his hand for me to place mine in. I hesitantly took off my glove and placed my hand in his. He whistles low, in an impressed manner. "Damn Moyashi-chan. Your foster father's friend must have been loaded!"

"It's Allen! A-L-L-E-N! And why do you say that?"

He brings my hand closer to his face to gain a closer inspection. "This ring is worth 138,725 pounds (~200,000 USD, I wanted it to be a ridiculous amount, sorry)."

"ARE YOU KIDDING ME?!" I scream, shock evident on my face. My outburst caused a few people on the street to look in our direction in confusion. "Holy crap. I thought it was worth at most, the extreme, 200 pounds (~288 USD). Mana and I… we were dirt poor. Sometimes we couldn't even afford dinner."

"That's really interesting…" Lavi trails off. His eye becoming blank and filled with nothingness.

"I'm… I'm sorry about earlier, Lavi," I apologize, shame filling my being. His eye refocuses and he cocks his head to the side in confusion. "You know, for freaking out… Confusing you with someone else…"

I feel his hand ruffle my head and I flinch at the contact. "It's ok, Allen. We understand why you did that." He looks at me with a caring smile and hugs me.

"You do?"

"Yeah, Tim showed us when you and Cross talked about what happened. We'll protect you, Allen. Don't worry."

" _You can trust the Bookmen, Allen. They are not a full participant of this war,"_ Neah soothed.

-/-/-/-/ After Krory's Arc -/-/-/-/-/

I gaze at the sheet music that I pulled out of my pocket, and Neah starts berating me.

" _You need to practice! You've been lazing too much lately,"_ he reasons. His voice making me frown as I try and concentrate.

I reply in my mind, "Well I've kinda been busy trying not to get blown up, sliced up by a samurai wannabe, or stabbed by some crazy pre-teen. What was she on even? Saying she'll keep my secret or something…"

" _Busy isn't a suitable excuse. I am enforcing a new rule. You are to practice at least once a day. And when you are sleeping you are going to practice your piano skills. You had all that time on the train and…"_ I start to tune out Neah's lecture as I focus in on the music, and I practice, hoping to shut him up.

A body plops down in front of me, smiling wide. "I didn't know you could sing, Moyashi-chan!" Lavi cried as he sprawled out. Krory abandoned us a while ago in favor of looking around the train.

I felt a tic and I retorted, "It's ALLEN! What's the matter with you and BanKanda? Do I LOOK like a beansprout?"

"Wow. I can't believe you actually knows what that means," Lavi states, looking at me with an impressive stare.

"Well, Master and I, as well as… Mana and I traveled a lot, so I picked up a bunch of different languages. All those nights learning… It was awful."

"That's so cool! That's how I spend most of my time! Anyway, you never did tell me how you met Yu-chan."

"Yu?" I mutter, uncertain if I heard him correctly.

"Yup! That's Kanda's first name. He HATES it when people call him by that. It really gets to him. That's why I do it! Works every time," he chuckles out, a mischievous look in his eye.

"Ok… Well, when I first arrive at the Order the Gate Keeper thought I was an Akuma due to my scar, so Kanda tried to kill me."

"Sounds like Yu-chan alright. Always on the defense, but don't take it to heart. He's tried to kill everyone at least once. Except Lenalee. He doesn't want to deal with Komui."

"That's understandable." A delicate pause fills the air as I study the music. "It's been a while since Krory left, hasn't it?"

"About two hours and forty-three minutes since he left," replied Lavi matter-of-factly without even looking at a clock.

"We should probably go and find him," I suggested, getting up and stuffing the papers back in to my pocket.

" _Why won't you practice, Allen-chan~?"_ cooed Neah, sending me an annoyed emotion through out my being.

"Because I need to find Krory just in case he got in to trouble," I retort, not breaking my stride. "Plus I know the song by heart, I just find comfort in looking at the music…"

"You ok there, Moyashi-chan?" inquired Lavi, taping my shoulder. I shrug away from the touch and smile wide.

"Yeah, everything is fine. Just thinking about getting more music. This is the only sheet music I own."

"Well, at the next stop we can get you some music to study. How about that?" Lavi offers with a warm smile.

"That sounds nice. I hope they'll have a good selection."

We get to the last cabin of the train and we open it to see a half naked Krory with three men and a boy playing poker... Oh dear.

-/-/-/-/-/ After a few card games –/-/-/-/-/

Tyki POV shift

"Call: Royal Straight Flush. From that look on your face, I would say I win again? What do I get this time?" the boy said angelically. I blink at the vision in front of me. It looked like little Allen when we played poker for the first time. I pushed my glasses up with my knuckles to rub at my eyes, and the vision drifts away.

"Damn it Tyki, I thought you were giving him all the bad cards," Momo interjected.

"I am. Damn kid must be cheating," I bit back after my shock passed.

"Another round, gentlemen?" the boy queries as he shuffles the cards, with his oh-so-innocent smile. "If so, please wash your underwear before handing them over."

Before any of us could respond the train whistle blows signaling that we have five minutes left till the next station.

"Sorry, Shounen. We're actually getting off at the next station. Maybe next time?"

"We're getting off at this station as well!" cried the Red head, bouncing out of his spot on the ground. I eye his Innocence strapped to his thigh as he stretches.

"We are? I thought we were supposed to meet up with the others?" The vampire looking man stuttered nervously.

"Yeah, but Allen here wants to buy some more music. He only has one piece! He needs to explore the world of lyrical paradise!"

Said boy blushes in embarrassment, scratching the back of his head. "Allen, I didn't know you were looking for more music. I would have given you some of the pieces I had in my library… I feel bad now," Vampire apologized profusely.

"No, no! It's ok, Krory. You didn't know. I understand why you did what you did so there is no reason to be upset about it," Allen comforted the older, sniffling man.

The train slows to a stop and we step out of the carriage and Allen hands our clothes back. "Since I won my friends clothes back you can have your clothes. I have no need for them. It's pretty cold here, anyway." He smiles at us. It was so fake it was hurting me just looking at him.

"We don't need your charity, boy," I stated, but grabbed the clothes anyway.

"Your hands say otherwise," he deadpans, causing my crew to sweat drop.

"Thanks boy, thought we would freeze out here today," mumbles Momo.

"In appreciation, here," I start, handing him a deck of cards, "are some cards for you. A poker master like you could always use a new deck every once in a while."

He smiles wide at me, a true smile. "Thank you, but we should get going. Hopefully we won't get in too much trouble for making a detour."

"See you later, Shounen."

We set off on different paths, but I couldn't keep the boy out of my mind. He was so familiar… And that vision. That was strange. I'll have to talk to Road about this later. He was a very handsome boy though, I do admit that. I'm startled out of my thoughts when the public phone rang to my right. I sigh, knowing who it was already.

-/-/-/-/-/

A/N: Ok? Um. Well. I feel this is more of a filler than anything. It explains a couple things people were confused on, I think. If anyone has any other questions, feel free to ask! PM, Review, either works! The whole Road thing may be a bit confusing, I'm sorry and will explain it later on in the story. I hope you all liked this portion. Would you guys like me to do the filler that the anime put in, or would you like me to continue with what the Manga did? Don't forget to vote for your evil/somewhat evil/good people!


	6. OMAKE 2

OMAKE 2

A/N: So, when I made the first Omake I forgot to put Mana and Cross in it. I felt bad because they are two of the most prominent people in Allen's life (7-15). I thought I'd throw in some Road too. (If you want more please comment who and what age)

Mana POV

Allen: 3

"Uncle Mana~!" my godson sang as he came running through the open door of my house. I live out in the country where Neah and I grew up, so no body bothered us out here. Plus the protective barrier Neah put around the house was still up when he passed.

"Why, hello little Lark!" I cheer as he barrels in to my outstretched arms. I grunt from the impact, trying not to fall backward. "Wow, you must be getting faster or I'm getting older because you almost knocked me right over!"

"I'm getting faster! Ty-Ty (pronounced Tee-Tee) has been teaching me how to run better, and Uncle Cross is teaching me how to dodge things!" My sweat dropped at the revelation of what the boys other godparent has been teaching him.

"Of course Cross is teaching you how to do that…" I trail off. I stand back up and offer his escort, Lulubell, a soft smile and a nod. She nods back and walks off. I grab Allen's hand and pull him along the elaborate hallways of the mansion and bring him back to the garden. "Now, Allen. Today we will be planting some tulips. Alright?" I smile softly at him as I lead him to the bulbs we would be planting.

He pouts a little and asks, "Why can't you have one of the maids do it, Uncle Mana?"

"Well, this is to teach you patients and to appreciate life in all its forms," I explain, pushing him in front of the small pile.

He sighs and says, "If you say so, Uncle Mana."

He hesitantly takes one in each hand and waits for me to grab my own. I take five in to my hands and lead him to where we were going to plant them. "Ok. So you have to plant them in a specific position or else they won't grow properly. But first we have to dig the holes…"

-/-/-/-/-/

Cross POV

Allen: 10 months

"Ok, Cross! Take care of our little Lark while I'm gone. I should be back by tonight. Be good~!" the Earl threatens as he leaves through the door of the Ark.

I sigh loudly and whisper, "Why do I have to babysit the brat…" Currently the little thorn is walking around in his bouncer. I delve in to a book while waiting for Adam to come back and take this monstrosity off my hands. I hate kids…

I look up from my read when I hear the bouncer keep hitting the wall over and over again. "What the fuck are you doing?" I pull the little tyke out, and hold him at arms length.

He gurgles out, "Fuck! Fuck!" and giggles a little.

Oh. Oh no. I forgot the brat can talk now. This could be fun. "Say "ass", Allen."

"A-ass! Fuck!" he giggles even more as he sees the wide smile on my face.

After teaching the kid a couple more curses that prick Sheryl bursts in the room. "What the HELL are you teaching him?!" he cried, rushing over to take the baby.

"Bastard!" Allen cooed, clapping his hands in delight. I laugh a little at the Noah of Desires face as it blanches.

"Cross, you are so lucky that it was ME who caught you doing this and not the Earl," Sheryl scolds me. "Allen, don't say those words that man taught you. Come on, say Sheryl."

"S-shit."

"No, no. Sheryl!" the man corrected.

"Sewyl!"

"Close enough. I'll be taking care of him now, since you obviously can't be trusted with a little baby." And with that, the flamboyant (I'm not sure how he isn't gay) man stalked out of the room with a cross look on his face.

That was easier than I thought. I was starting to have fun though. Oh well.

-/-/-/-/-/

Road POV

Allen: 5

"Hey Road?" called Allen as he walked down the hall next to me.

"Yes?" I responded not taking my eyes off the hallway.

"Why do you always look like that?" I stop in my tracks and look at him confused so he continues, "Well, you always look like your 10, and I know you're a Noah and all, but even Jasdevi has grown a little bit since I can remember…"

"Oh, well I choose to look this way!" I explain.

He tilts his head to the side, confused. "You choose? It's not like Tyki's power of choice, right?"

"No, not at all. Here," I pause, changing my form in to a five year old girl. His eyes widen in wonder and he gets a huge smile on his face, "is an example of my powers."

"That's so cool! Can you stay like this for a little while?" This question shocks me, but I just nod. "Now we can play house, and me and you can be the papa and mama, and Tyki can be our son!"

He pulls me along and I cry out, "Wait, Allen! Slow down!"

-/-/-/-/ After playing house -/-/-/-/

"Road, can you promise me something?" Allen sighs as we place the room back together after getting a scolding from Daddy.

"What is it, Allen?" I question, pausing my work and in my hand a teacup.

"When we both get older, will you be my girlfriend?" The question makes me drop the cup I had in my hand and it shatters while a huge blush appears on my cheeks. "Road! You have to be more careful!"

We both bend down to pick up the pieces and once they are gathered I throw them away. I hesitate, and then finally whisper, "Yes."

"You will? Oh, I'm so happy, Road! And I'd hate to make you change, but if I am older and you still look ten, it would look really weird."

"I understand, Allen. I promise to you, that no matter what happens to us, you will always have a special place in my heart. I love you, little Lark." I kiss his forehead and he blushes slightly.

"Love you too, Road."

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

A/N: Hi guys. So how did you like these Omakes? I don't know how I feel about the Cross one, tbh, but I like Road's a lot, and I feel I could have expanded upon Mana's.

All of this will be tied in with later chapters, if you didn't get that drift already (Ch. 5)


	7. Papa's Gonna Buy You a Looking Glass

A/N: So, we are back. OMG GUYS I WENT TO A CON OVER THE WEEKEND A COUPLE WEEKS AGO AND IT WAS BOMB AF! Saturday was awesome! There was a D. Gray-man panel. I cosplayed Fem!Allen and I met two other Allens, Adam, NeAllen, Road, Kanda, and Lavi. I'm not a hardcore cosplayer, but I still had fun! I wanted to take more pictures with people, but I am super shy. Anyway here are the standings:

1 some Evil Order and Nice Noah. IIII

2 Evil Order, Nice Noah. III

3 Evil Order, previously Nice Noah now Evil II

Onward now! (PS I am sooo so sorry, I finished my first year of college and now I'm working AND in a musical, so WOW)

-/-/-/-/-/

Allen POV

Allen: 16 (Believed to be 15 by the Order)

I sigh in relief as we finally reach the city where rumor has it my Master is residing in. Lavi, Krory, and I managed to catch up with Bookman and Lenalee on our journey and have gathered at the coast of China.

We make our way about town when Lenalee suddenly inquires, "No where would General Cross be?"

"The red light district most likely," I nonchalantly reply. The group, minus Bookman, gives me a strange look. "What? You don't think I know my Master? He spent his money, which he didn't have might I add, on women, booze, and cigarettes. If we find the most high class Brothel, I will guarantee he will be here."

"If you say so, Moyashi-chan," Lavi mumbled, scratching the back of his head. Krory had a huge blush on his cheeks and Lenalee looked unappeased.

"I'm not lying. Come, I'll show you."

"Have you been here before, Allen?" Lenalee questioned worriedly, catching up with me, the others following close behind.

"No, but Tim is, unfortunately, equipped with a red light district locator." At this they sweat dropped. "If I were to lead us somewhere, we would somehow end up in Russia with my sense of direction."

" _That Cross… I'm gonna have to talk about his money management problems. I hate it when he runs up bills for you to pay off."_ I start to deflate a little at the word "bills" and Neah tries to stutter out something to help elevate my mood, but he resorts to music. He plays one of the new pieces I bought titled, "Blue Moon".

We walked in silence until we end up in the red light district, at the fanciest place we've seen all week.

"Y-you sure Cross is here?" Krory hesitantly asks.

I sigh once more, feeling a headache comes on even with the soothing music surrounding me. "Unfortunately, this is probably where he is. Running up bills for me to pay. No good, lazy, womanizer he is."

"He couldn't have been that bad, could he?" Lavi whispers to Lenalee, in which I ignore in favor of walking up to security.

"Excuse me, we are looking for a tall man with spiky red hair and half a mask on his face. Have you seen him?"

The guard glared at me with fire in her eyes and spoke in a menacing tone, "No children allowed in our business! No first timers either!"

"Wait, sir, we are just looking for someone!" Lavi cried, trying to reason with the security guard.

"Lavi, I think that's a woman," Lenalee thought out loud, making Lavi's jaw drop.

"But she's huge!"

She gripped my shirt and pulled me closer to whisper, "Go around back. My master is awaiting you. We are supporters of the Black Order, just gotta keep up appearances." She then sticks out her tongue showing us the Rose Cross.

I nod my head in compliance. After being set back on the ground I jest my head showing the group to follow me around back and quickly find the back entrance.

The door leads to another room where a beautiful woman resided. The guard from the front soon joined us.

"Welcome, Exorcists," the woman uttered smoothly. "I am the mistress of this establishment. My name is Anita. Pleased to meet you."

"Beautiful," Lenalee gasped, her hands resting on her cheeks.

"Strike!" Lavi declared, a heart filling his visible eye.

"I'm sorry to tell you, but Cross is no longer here. He took a boat, but unfortunately, the boat sank." I could feel my face drain of color and my heart stop. Cross… Dead?

"Is there any proof?" Bookman questioned, gazing in my direction for any other signs of emotion.

"Another ship near by saw the emergency flare and went to investigate. The ship was destroyed and there were no survivors. When they had arrived all that was there was an eerie wreckage and poison in the see."

My heart started working again in overdrive. "Wh-where was my Master headed?" I inquired of Anita.

"Where was the ship headed before it sank," I said more firmly. "Master wouldn't have drowned like that."

Anita's face started to contort and then she let some tears fall down her face. "So you think he's still alive?" She looks at me in expectation, gazing in to my eyes. "Maho-Ja, please prepare my ship. We are heading toward Edo, Japan."

"Yes, ma'am," replies the other before turning out of the room.

Anita looked at me, and smiled soft. "Allen, right?" I nod. "Here, I believe this would belong to you." I look at her with a confused expression. She reaches into a navy, cloth bag and brings out a mirror.  
"Cross had given this to me, but I feel that you need this more than I. It is but mere gut intuition." Miss Anita beckoned me forward and placed the mirror in to my hand. It had intricate, silver designs all over the border of the mirror and down the handle. The ivy design spiraled down as if clinging to it for dear life.

"There is engraving on the back, but I can not read it. I believe it is some type of code," states miss Anita. I flip it over and my eyes widen. "What, do you know what it says?"

"Y-yes, I do. It says, "May all your dreams come true, for I love you for you."," I relayed the message. Suddenly, the mirror protrudes a blinding light and an image started to come forth from the glass.

A man in a top hat with noble features, dark, curly hair and piercing pale eyes stood from the mirror. "I think that's a hologram…" Lavi murmured to himself mostly, taking note of the mysterious object.

"My son," the image stated, wavering slightly. "At least I assume this is my son, for only few know how to read this language. This mirror was made for you, for when you turn 16. The day I am recording is July 29th, the day you were born. You just turned a year old, and are just so adorable. I believe you will come to be a very handsome, mature, young man. You're mother would have been proud of you. Soon, you will be courting other young noble women, if someone doesn't mess it up that is. Take care of this mirror. It was your mother's prized possession. Adieu," and with that the image flickers out and is no longer there.

"That was… interesting," stated Lenalee. We all nodded at her words.

Lavi came closer to me to exam the mirror more thoroughly and said, "Today is July 29th, right? So it's that kids birthday. I wonder where he is and why Cross had this mirror…"

"Come now, the ship needs preparing, and you all look strong, so hop to it!" Maho-Ja demanded, coming back in to Anita's quarters.

"Y-yes, ma'am!" we shrilled. I place the mirror in to my pocket and go outside to see the men of the ship coming up to the boat, smelling of booze.

"You're Mr. Yan, correct?" I ask politely as we come face to face.

"And you're all the Exorcists?" the Captain responds.

"Yes, I'm Allen Walker."

"Lavi."

"Arystar Krory III."

"I appreciate you for cooperating with us," I thank the captain.

"Thanking me already? I only follow Anita's orders. I don't follow anyone else's commands," Mr. Yan titters, crossings his arms across his chest.

"Just a reminder that this task could be dangerous. A couple days ago, my Master's ship was sunk. It could have been the work of an Akuma. We will be traveling on dangerous seas," I slowly work my words.

"Yeah, and even Ms. Anita is coming with us," starts Mr. Yan. "We tried refusing her, but she is so stubborn. But don't worry. We will protect Ms. Anita with our life."

One man scoffed when he saw us and crowed, "THESE are the Exorcists? Look a bit scrawny if I do say so myself."

"You got that right. Just don't get in our way."

"Don't worry, we'll protect ourselves," Lavi replied coldly, almost shocking me.

"And also, we'll protect you," added Krory, equally as cold. A scowl forms on our faces as the older men chuckle.

All Hell breaks loose. Akuma break through the rickety waters of the port and start wreaking havoc.

After proving ourselves, we set sail to the East. I have a bad feeling about this though.

/-/ A/N /-/

GUYS I STILL FEEL TERRIBLE! Also! This chapter is going to be the last chapter to vote on how everything kinda pans out in the end. Some Evil Order and Nice Noah, Evil Order, Nice Noah, Evil Order, previously Nice Noah now Evil.

Please, tell me how you feel (except wanting to strangle me because I feel the same way). Have a great day!


	8. And If That Looking Glass Gets Broke

Allen POV

Age: 16, believed to be 15

Everything has gone to shit. When we got halfway to Edo we were attacked by a swarm of Akuma. I followed my team members by activating my innocence. There had to be a hundred Akuma of different levels. They were causing trouble for us. Miranda met up with us at the boat before departure and she is helping keep the ship afloat and the fallen crew members… alive. Poor miss Anita has died. The fight has been ruthless. Neah has been giving me small tips every now and then. He is making sure I keep listening to my surroundings.

I heard a gasp and a scream. "ALLEN! Behind you!" the voice cried. I twist my body mid air just before being hit dead on in the stomach. The impact sent me flying in to the forest, making me almost loose consciousness.

Giggling started to form around me. I saw the notes of the pitches. Neah was trying to break the surface because the giggles did not sound friendly. I saw two figures out of the corner of my eye. One of the figures had a lanky, monkey-like posture, with long hair. The other figure held himself tall, as if to be considered superior. The person had short, messy hair. They came out of the shadows, saw that I was close to falling unconscious, and smirked.

"He he! Looks like the little boy can't handle a punch to the gut! He~!" The blond sung. The notes from him looked childishly drawn.

"Shut up, you idiot," demands the more… stable one. "Oi. Idiot, are you alive still?"

I try and sit up, while gasping out, "Wh-who are you-are you guys?"

"Why, I'm Devit-," started the short haired thing.

"And I'm Jasdero! He~."

Together they finished, "Together we make Jasdevi!" They did a pose where they were back-to-back and they had guns in their possession. Their skin gray with the seven crosses, marking them as Noah.

"Now, kid. What's you're name," Devit demanded of me. He took the barrel of the gun and tilted my head up to meet his eyes.

"Allen Walker," I growled out.

"Looks like you made the cut, kid. You're on the list."  
"On the list! On the list!" cried Jasdero, jumping around.

"What to do, what to do," mumbled Devit. "Short and simple? Long and difficult?"

"Short! I don't want to wait along any longer!" shouted Jasdero, jumping in place.

"Fine, fine. We'll spare you one thing, Exorcist Allen Walker. We will spare your innocence. But, we'll carve in to that pretty skin of yours and puncture your heart." With that phrase passing his lips, I felt a knife slice in to my arm. I bit my lip to not give them the satisfaction of them hurting me.

"No cries? He he~! More Devi!" Jasdero crowed. He received a hit to the head. "Sorry."

I felt another cut to my cheek, then one to my right leg, then several more to my arm. I was loosing a lot of blood from the depth of the cuts.

"Oh, one last thing," Devit said. Immediately after, I felt the knife plunge in to my heart.

I gasp and groan. I was choking on my own blood that started to bubble up in to my throat. I tried spitting it out, but couldn't move.

"Come on Dero. We have places to be." With that the two left and I was slowly fading away.

The whole time Neah was telling me to fight back. He tried taking over a couple of times, but I wouldn't let him. After giving up trying to take over he played some lullabies to help with the pain.

When the two finally parted from us Neah quickly helped to heal me, starting with the heart. After healing it we heard rustling from the forest and I could no longer stay awake. A blurred purple and green apparition appeared before me before making a split second decision to take me to safety. Then everything went black.

-/-/-/-/-/

Many hours later in the Asian Branch!

-/-/-/-/-/

The first thing I can recognize was the sound of a heart monitor. The familiar beeping noise brings me back down to earth after being with Neah for a while. I groan as I try opening my eyes but immediately shut them as the blinding white light shines upon me.

"Is he awake?" a muffled voice sounded from across the room.

"Yes, it seems so. Allen, can you hear me?" questioned the blond in a lab coat.

"Y-yes," my hoarse throat sounded. "Where-where am I?"

"Thank goodness. You're at the Asian Branch of the Black Order currently. You have sustained horrific wounds to most of your body. INCLUDING being stabbed in the heart. How you made the recovery is beyond my understanding.

"In other news, you just need one more blood transfusion and you should be feeling better. How are your limbs doing? They suffered a lot. We had to stitch many places. So you may be slightly… sore," reported the energetic, blond man.

I try and move my arms and legs but I could not. "I-I can't move my arms… or my legs. What's going to happen to me?" I quivered.

"Hm. Interesting. It looks like we will need to start physical therapy to get your body moving again. Fo will help you with that."

"Who's Fo? And who are you?"

"Well that's a nice question for the person who RESCUED you from the forest!" called a girl? She looked human, but did not at the same time. She swung hard at the scientist; him earning a hard hit on the head. "BAKA BAK! When do I start helping the brat?"

"OUCH! Fo! For the last time: stop hitting me! Next thing, after he gets this last blood transfusion he should be good to go. DON'T OVER WORK HIM OR IT WILL GET WORSE!"

"Geeze, you don't have to shout."

"My name is Bak Chan. I am the director of the Asian Branch. It's nice to meet you, Walker."

"Nice to meet you both as well. Does Komui know that I am here?" I question, trying to sit up one more time, but failing.

"Yes, he has been informed of your condition. He is very thankful that you are safe," responded Bak.

"Thank you for doing all of this for me. I really appreciate it. I'd shake your hand, but I can't really do that right now," I chuckle.

"It's all right. I'll just put it on your tab." He laughs slightly at his own joke as I remember all the tabs I had to pay off.

 _I swear, one day Cross is going to experience my wrath._ I jump a little at Neah's words, not expecting him to comment on Cross. I should have known other wise.

"Are you ok, Allen? Any sever pain? Would you like some medication?" asked a doctor that was in the room.

"No, no. It was just a chill. I'm fine. I promise. Well, beside not being able to move my arms and legs," I comment, trying not to upset anyone.

I had a blood transfusion and I felt somewhat better.

 _I'm starting to heal you slowly so they won't notice right away. Just be careful for at least an hour while I help you._

" _Thanks Neah, I appreciate it,_ " I think to my confidant.

"Ok, Allen! Are you ready to start?" questioned Fo, with a determined glint in her eye.

" _Oh dear…_ " I brooded.

-/-/-/-/-/ After physical therapy -/-/-/-/

"That wasn't too bad. I can actually move your limbs pretty well. Do you want to try by yourself?" suggested Fo, motioning to my legs. "Just move your knees to your chest, then back down. And repeat."

"O-ok," I reply. I start trying to move my legs and they slowly move at my command.

"Good! Good, now try and cross your arms over your chest and then bring them to your side." I continue with the exercises until it becomes too much. "You did great today, Walker. In a couple hours, before dinner, I'll come back and we'll do it again.

-/-/-/-/-/-/

I dodge a kick aimed toward my head and I continue listening and searching for other attacks. A swift kick to the shins had me doing a back spring. I brought forth my defensive by running, jumping, and aiming a kick for her head. She dodged it easily and aimed for my chest.

"That was a good spar," Fo commented, taking in some deep breaths.

"Thank you, Fo. I had fun!"

All of a sudden Fo stopped in her tracks and she whispered, "Bak… Bak… BAK! Hide Walker!"

I back up from her with a panicked look on my face. I activate my innocence, and get in a ready position. Bak comes out and grabs my human arm and he drug me from the scene. A screen appeared next to Bak indicating what was happening with Fo.

All of a sudden a shattered looking vortex appears out from her stomach. A level 3 Akuma emerged from the vortex and stated, "So you're the entrance to this place?"

"How could you do this? Demon powers can not brake through the seal!" Fo yelled at the Akuma.

"It was not me who did it. It was thanks to Noah's Ark that I got in," it replied smugly. I stop in my tracks and bring myself back in to the room with the Akuma and Fo. "White hair and a cursed left eye. You must be Allen Walker." I notice that the Akuma was holding up a butterfly of some sort…

"How did an Akuma get in here in the first place? The barrier has been up for a century!" a red haired scientist yelled.

"How was it able to find Walker?!" cried another scientist.

"Wal-ker. Run, it's come here to kill you…" Fo trailed off with what little strength she had left.

I grit my teeth and look at the Akuma with anger. "I remember an old promise I made to myself a long time ago. My right hand is for the humans and my left hand is to save the tortured souls of the Akuma! I don't understand how I could forget such a vital part of why I became an Exorcist!" I activate Crown Clown and aim my claw toward the Akuma and swing along with bringing the cape through the Akuma as well.

"Rest in peace, you lost soul," I whisper as it starts to crumble away. Before it fully disappears I ask, "What is the name and location of the person who sent you?"

"Like I would tell you, someone on the human's side," it scoffed.

"Would you like me to release you, your soul that is? Half of me exists for the humans, but the other exists for your sake." I tapped the helmet of the Akuma, and it starts to glow.

"Wh-what is this feeling?" it gawked. "It feels kinda nice. I'll tell you who sent me. It was my master Noah, Earl. I wonder how Edo is doing right now? Not only is Master Earl there, but four other powerful Noahs!" My eyes widen a fraction at his words. "Isn't that a scary thought?"

I pause. "Thank you." And with that I fully release the Akuma's soul.

-/-/-/-/

I put my new uniform on me, placing the mirror securely in my pocket. I start walking to the Ark gate.

"Bak," I called to the older man.

"Walker," he replied back to me.

"Is it working?"

"Put this on," he interrupted. I looked at it in confusion. "It's a transmitter that I am developing to go inside of the Ark."

I do as he says and put it to my ear. Almost automatically I hear, "Can you hear me? Allen?"

My eyes widen in surprise. "Komui!" I gasp.

"It's been a while."

"Um, anyway…"

"Allen, we will get through this together, so do not fret. I will be your stop light in this. Since I can not physically board with you, I will come with you through this ear piece. If I deem it too dangerous you are going to turn right around."

"What! No way!" I scream, in to the microphone.

 _Allen, calm down. You know he is just worried about you._

" _I know Neah…_ "

"-a bit has it. However you are our precious friend, and we just want to protect you. Or do you not consider us friends?" Komui accuses me.

"I get it," I curtly say, embarrassed. "Everyone at Headquarters is my friend. I will always come back to you guys. You are my home."  
"Right! Let's get started then! Stand by everyone," Reever announces.

"Please wait a second. There's one more friend I must bid fair well to."

-/-/-/Skipping Fo's part even though it's so much better, but this is getting long -/-/-

"Did you say your goodbyes?" questioned back.

"Yes, I'm ready," I replied confidently.

 _You know, you don't always have to be the confident person. You can be scared sometimes you know?_

" _I can't be scared. It is an Exorcist's job to be cool at all times and ready for action in a split second_."

"Lou Fa and the other's aren't here. Maybe they found it too painful-" Bak got cut off by a shout.

"W-wait Walker!" Lou Fa cried, being followed by the other two.

"What's the rush, Lou Fa?" I inquired of the trio.

"These. You were missing the Ace of Spades, so we decided to make you a new one."

"Thank you guys!" I complimented, giving them a smile. And I was off. I hesitate before the door but for only a second. I walk through the purple door in wonder to what the other side looked like.

"Walker!" Bak crowed once more. I turn back around and he continues, "Make sure you get your ass back here alive! You still owe me a handshake!" I smile at them brightly and finally enter the Ark.

-/-/-/ A tripy trip later -/-/-/

I finally wound up in the Ark? It looked like a Mediterranean town. A very white town. There were flowers some places, but the buildings were all white, except for some of the doors. This surprised me greatly.

But it felt like… Home…

" _Why does this feel like home_?" I think to myself.

 _Maybe this is our home. Where we truly belong. I feel it as well, Allen. The call to this place is strong. I can feel a melody float about. Can't you feel it?_

I pause and listen for a while. Then slowly a melody was coming to life. Such a familiar tune but I can not place where I've heard it before. " _What is this place really? Why is it so familiar but we can not tell why? Why is there a melody surrounding this place?_ "

 _I don't know. Maybe we will figure this out later. For now, let us try and find which door leads to your friends. Listen for the melody, Allen._

I once again listen for the melody of Lenalee and Lavi. It's faint, but it's there.

"Allen? Allen can you hear me?" Komui questioned.

"Oh! I'm sorry did you say something?" I quickly try and cover up any fluster.

"Yes, I said do you see anything? All body parts in tack?"

"My body is fine. The town is not what I would have expected. It's like a southern town, and it's all white. There's a strange looking butterfly here. I have a feeling it wants me to follow it," I lied to the man. I felt guilty for not telling the truth, but it's just another lie on top of all the other ones that I've given them.

"Well, just don't get lost. I trust you to make the right decision, Allen."

I felt slightly hurt by this, but it was understandable why he would say that. I did get lost easily sometimes… But now that I have more control of my powers I can tell where I am by the music in the air.

"I won't, Komui. I think I am almost to the door. I'll update you when I get there."

-/-/-/-/-/

I quickly activated my Innocence and stopped the Earl with my human hand from doing anything to Lenalee. While holding the Earl's arm in a tight grip, I could hear the quizzical and confused notes of the others here. I believe Kanda, Lavi, Miranda, Bookman, Krory, two other Exorcists I did not know, one of the people from the ship, Tyki Mikk, those Twins from earlier, and a Noah I do not know of. 

Lenalee seemed happy to be rescued, and to see me. She must have thought I died…

"Good Evening, it seems we meet again, Allen Walker!" the Earl announced, his grin widening.

I smirked slightly (A/N: Cause he smexy like that (omg 6th grade)), and replied, "Good Evening, Earl."

"You're quite the troublesome person. It seems you always get in my way."

"I won't let you lay a hand on Lenalee!" I cried angrily. Fire in my eyes.

He chuckled as if we just exchanged an inside joke. "Do as you wish. I'll let you get reacquainted," he called as he jumped in to the air, an energy ball erupting from his hand. "Seeing as you're about to die!" I quickly get in action and used Crown Clowns cape to contain the energy and killing it.

"You won't be getting anywhere near Lenalee!"

As the fight continued, it kept feeling wrong. Like I wasn't supposed to be fighting him.

When he saw an opportunity to attack Lenalee, he tried taking it but I quickly caught up with him. I surprised him by catching up so quickly.

"Persistent, aren't you?" it was more of a statement than a question. Suddenly, he brought out Lero and changed him in to a sword. "With that form, you look like the clown that chased after Auguste."

"Well, just like the white Clown, I shall prevent this un-amusing tomfoolery to continue! So I have returned to the battlefield."  
Sparks flew as we continued battling, Innocence versus Dark Matter.

Before I knew it I was flying through the air, but as I regained balance I was able to land a terrific blow on the Earl's sword and it went flying.

"In order to save both humans and Akuma I can not allow myself to forgive you!" I faltered, feeling guilt fill me to the brim. The Earl looked confused, yet hurt. Confused as to why I faltered, and hurt by my words.

He lands on his sword after doing a back flip. "I shall leave you be right now. But, just a warning, a fight will ensue soon."

-/-/-/-/-/-/

A/N: Oh praise Jesus I finally finished this. NOW! After a long, long two months, I am back! Yay! I was rereading a future chapter and I needed to do another chapter. (Yes I know, I should have done this one first; sue me.) But I am so happy to be back. I was soooo busy this past summer and I am on my 6th week of school. (And I'm already failing a class yay). So yeah. Depression for the win!

Now, many of you probably have many questions, so don't be afraid to PM me. Please leave constructive criticism in the form of a review, no roasting please. I appreciate all feed back! Thank you all for reading!

NOW! The moment you've all been waiting for! Drum rollllll please!

AND THE WINNER IS: Some good Order, and Nice Noah WIN! By like a landslide.

The reason I put the twins almost killing Allen was because that is a BIG plot point in the series to me. Plus they didn't know it was baby Allen. So…

Thank you once again for reading! Thank you, thank you!


	9. But Don't Worry My Child

Chapter 7

Allen POV

Age: 16 (Believed to be 15)

As we were walking down the checkered hallway, Lavi stopped and looked at me concerned. "You ok, Moyashi?"

I looked at him confused then I felt the tears streaming down my face. I wiped at them, but they wouldn't stop. Lero was staring at me with a guilty look on it's face. "I'm fine. It's not stopping; I don't know why I would be crying…" I trail off.

 _Are you going to be all right, Allen? I don't know if this is such a good idea. I think we should get out of here as fast as we can._

" _I know we do, I'm trying to go as fast as I can. The others would be suspicious if I started walking fast, or running for a fact. Also, do you know why I'm crying all of a sudden?_ " I demand of Neah kindly.

 _It feels like we lost someone we were close to, but I don't know who, or how we would know…_

"It feels like I lost someone dear to me, but let's continue. We shouldn't waste too much-," I was cut off by the thundering sounds of the building collapsing. We all shouted in surprise and started running. Krory was helping Lenalee and when the destruction was coming toward us faster, Krory took all of us in his arms. He drank some Akuma blood to increase his speed to where he was practically flying through the air.

We got to a distance where the destruction stopped and Krory place us on to the floor. "This is bad…" he mumbled.

"Kanda… That means Kanda's gone…" Lenalee sobbed.

Lavi comforted her and stated, "We need to continue forward, or else we won't be able to get to the tower in time. Plus Yuu wouldn't want us moping over him. He'd say stop your crying or something over dramatic."

"You're probably right…"

 _Allen, this is getting bad, fast. We need to get going._

" _I know._ "

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

We continued walking then suddenly hundreds of empty wine came in to our view. A voice cried, "In one of these bottles is a bomb-."

"And if you don't find it you will all go boom!" another voice screeched.

"A bomb? Is it true?" Choaji questioned, fearfully.

We stood in silence for a second or two then Krory and Lavi started the search followed by Lenalee and Choaji. "Find it! Find it!" Lavi chanted.

I stood stock still as memories came back to me, "I recognize all of these alcohol brands. These are all drinks Master Cross would have me buy…"

 _Oh Jesus fucking Christ Allen, this is not the time to bitch about Cross._ I ignored Neah's protests.

"For General Cross…?" Lenalee asked, confused.

"These would be on the bar tabs as well." A disturbing aura flashed around me, but then I contained it. "That was a harsh servitude. I guess it could have been worse though… But if I begged and apologized I'd be able to bring some sake back for Master Cross!"

 _Allen! Listen to me! We have to go!_  
Lavi pointed at me and proclaimed, "Allen, is this really a good time to be remembering this?"

 _THANK YOU! Someone agrees with me!_

"The most expensive alcohol here is…" I trailed off and grabbed a bottle, "THIS ONE!"

"The bomb is in that one!" Choaji yelled.

 _Well, I guess that's a plus._

I snapped out of it while the others were shouting, "Deactivate it!"

"Hurry!"

"How?!"

"The timer insides gonna run out!"

As that was said it was counting down from eight seconds.

"Hurry it's gonna blow!" Lero shrieked, concerned for his own safety.

I looked at the timer and silently screamed. "Allen! Pitch!" Lavi cried, activating his Innocence. I threw it to him and he hit the bottle away from us in a different direction. It blew up and we all sighed with relief. "Thank goodness."

 _Kids got a good swing for someone who can't see out of one eye._

" _That's Lavi for you._ "

"That was magnificent, Lavi," Krory sighed out.

"It was nothing," Lavi boasted.

"Why was Master's favorite alcohol here?" I mumbled, mostly to myself. "By some chance, can Master be on this Ark?" I paled slightly at the thought.

"He could be, Allen," Lenalee spoke up.

"Your Master would send a bomb trap to his own student?!" Choaji gasped, fearful.

"My Master would never do something like that! _Reallllly._ Is what I'd like to say…" At this everyone's sweat dropped.

 _That's what I thought._

"Well, in that case let's keep moving," Lavi suggested lightly.

"To think my Master may be lying in wait somewhere…" I trailed off, shuddering at the thought.

-/-/-/-/

After a few more rounds of child's play and a small fight with the twins, who I felt bad for and I don't know why, we move on, leaving Krory behind. The walk continuing to the tower is a long and heart filled one. Krory was probably gone forever, but I had a feeling we will be seeing him once again.

"Once I get home, I will eat a plentiful meal made by Jerry!" I cried after being asked what I'd do.

 _I'm not even living and I'm hungry_

" _Neah, I'm being serious here._ "  
 _Well I am too._

"Yeah, I figured," Lavi deadpanned.

Choaji started giggling and then he apologized saying, "I'm sorry, it's just you guys are acting so normal, like us ordinary people. Being servants of God, I would think your way of thinking would be different than ours. Like your jokes or what makes you laugh. If you were afraid… I didn't think you'd feel that." He choked on his words near the end, so I grabbed his hand and reassured him the best I could.

"We're just like ordinary people. We get scared too. But, it's when you're uneasy is the times where you should think of happy thoughts and be cheerful. It'll be ok."  
Lero says something snarky that I didn't even bother to listen to. I reply back with, "Shut it, Le Le*!" I stood there for a moment, shocked by what I said. I stare wide-eyed at the umbrella and he stared back.

"M-," it started, but was cut off by Lavi.

"Moyashi, giving umbrella's nicknames now? That's something you don't see everyday. Let's keep moving though. We don't have much more time."

I nod, and look once more at the umbrella, who's giving me a tearful, yet happy look. I activate Crown Clown once more, and push forward through the doorway.

As soon as I walk through the doors I hear, "ALLEN~!" Road was hanging off my neck, buy it looked like an older Road, probably about my age now.

"R-Road?" I gasped in surprise. Suddenly she kissed me. I could hear the gasps and the mutters. I was standing still, confused on my feelings. One part of me is screaming for her to get off and then there is an almost silent voice sighing and saying finally.

 _Oh Jesus. This is not what we needed right now. Allen, let me have control. I need to teach these people about personal space._

She finally released my face and my brain couldn't comprehend what just happened. I could feel a blush on my face, but I couldn't tell if it was from mortification or of… something else.

 _Allen! EARTH TO ALLEN!_

"Road, you really like the boy that much? Even to change your form?" I heard Tyki question at the table, gaping a little at Road's forwardness. Road just responded in giggles and a wink toward Tyki.

Lavi was trying to shake me out of my daze as I just continue to stare forward in to nothingness. I try to wrap my head around what just happened.

 _Well, there goes your free will. She's claimed it._

" _What free will?_ "

 _Touché._

Lero, despite his nature didn't say a word about it. His usual screeching halted. He flew over to Road and whispered in her ear. She giggled and whispered right back. We couldn't hear a word the two were exchanging. Road's hair had grown a lot, flowing down to her mid-back, but the spikiness remained. Bangs framed her face, and she has gotten a lot taller. I hate to admit it but her body has filled out quite nicely.

"Come and sit, Exorcists. We've been patiently awaiting your arrival. Now we can feast," Tyki seemingly purred. He cut in to the meat that was on his plate and started eating. "I want to eat something before our fight. I would also like to talk with you." He stated directly at me, versus the food he was cutting in to.

"I'll have to pass. I take my time while I eat my meals," I curtly replied.

"You don't have a lot of time. You should look outside, it's just marvelous," Road giggled out. My eyes widened and I race to the edge of the room with the others closely following behind.

Lavi gasps out, "The town… it's gone."

"Every place, save this one, has been destroyed. The only building remaining is this one," Tyki coolie said.

We gasped once more. A loud bang was heard behind us and we turned to see Road locking the doors with a pad lock. "Won't you sit down?" she eerily pleaded.

"Take a seat, Exorcists," Tyki stated coyly. "Are you frightened?"

I grit my teeth and narrow my eyes at the empty chair at the end on the table. Directly across from Tyki. As I sit down Road latches back on to me, and I felt nostalgic and guilty. Road was giggling like a little school girl. Was it from something she knew and I didn't? Or was it because of her supposed "crush" on me.

 _I think it was the former._

" _Oh, nice of you to join us again, Neah._ "

 _Yeah, yeah. I'm a jerk. I should be here to guide you. Blah blah blah. We go through this everytime._

~~Flashback~~

" _Welcome, little lark,_ " the voice rang around him. " _Don't worry about your little secret. I'll let you play "hero" for a little while longer. It's too bad your memories were sealed. Only you can unlock them. But first, we'll play._ " The pure white smile glared down at him sinisterly.

~~Flashback End~~

" _I wonder what she meant by that. I never got to ask her._ "

 _Well, you could ask her now._

" _I could… Yes._ "  
"Road?" I question sternly. I see her cock her head to the side, as if saying she's listening. I have a feeling she already knows what I am going to ask. "Why did you call me "Little Lark" when we first met?"

Everyone's eyes shifted toward Road to see her answer. Tyki looked like he choked on his wine a little, but quickly recovered. "Ney~. You'll find out soon enough, Little Lark~!" she cooed, while tightening her hold on me.

"Now boy, we have some things to discuss. Come on; don't make those faces! This is not a trap or anything of the sort. There is no cheating involved," restated Tyki.

"You're safe, Allen! Don't worry," she smiled. "At the top level of this tower, my door is waiting."

"It'd be nice if it led outside…" I sigh. She just giggled and nodded her head. She raced back over to Lero, and sat on him as she was propelled in the air. "What did you want to talk about Ty-Ty-Lord Tyki Mikk. Or should I call you Sticky Fingers the Evil Bum?" I caught myself quickly this time.

" _Neah, what's going on? Why do I keep calling them these nick names?_ "

 _Maybe they somehow have to do with your past?_

" _No way. That's impossible._ "

Tyki's eyes widened a little bit, but his surprise went away quickly. "Don't be so harsh boy. You've got to be the first Exorcist to strip a Noah down to his underwear. Don't you think our meeting was fated?" he purred out, a flamboyant look about him.

I heard Neah scoff. "Not really. I've stripped many people to their underwear while playing cards," I stated venomously.

His face held a dead panned look. "What a dark thing to say… Are you really 15?"

"Is this about what the Twins did?" His grin widened significantly.

"I was quite surprised when I heard about it. It's a shock just to see you even standing on your feet since this happened not even a week about."

"Well, I'm here. I've been fighting for my friends. I'm standing, and I will keep walking."

"Oh~. Have you become interested in Allen now, Tyki?" quizzed Road.

"A bit," he replied, leaning forward slightly.

 _Oh dear god can we just get to the point already? I wanna fight!_

" _Neah, you're not going to fight. Not against the Noah at least._ "

 _You never let me have fun! All I do is just sit in your mind all day._

"Well, another matter is such: how did your heart heal even though the Twins stabbed it multiple times? How did _any_ of your wounds heal so quick."

My friends gasped and turned toward me looking for answers.

" _Well shit._ "

 _My thoughts exactly._

"Allen!" Lenalee yelled at me.

"I didn't hear about this! You had a wound like that?" Lavi resonated his concern.

"I kept quiet so you guys wouldn't worry, and now… We don't know exactly what happened, but the scientists think my Innocence might have helped the healing process," I lied. "There's no problem."

" _I hate lying to them, but how am I supposed to explain that I have more powers than just the Innocence that lay in my arm? How am I supposed to explain_ YOU, _Neah?_ "

 _It's tough, and I'm sorry to put you through this trial, Allen._

"Allen was…" I heard Lavi trail off. They all looked so solemn now. I can tell Lavi was mulling something over in his head, but just what…

 _I think it's about your and that girl, Lenalee's Innocence. That crystal you found her in? That was her Innocence protecting her. Innocence usually does not protect it's owner… unless… No, I do not feel that type of power radiating from her Innocence. Yes it holds great power, but yours on the other hand…_

Neah was cut off by Tyki asking, "Road, isn't it time you give the boy some space?"

"What? But I love him!" Road cried in to my ear. I winced because my ears were super sensitive to noises thanks to Neah.

 _God bless can she be any louder?_

" _Knowing Road, probably._ "

 _Knowing Road? You've only met her thrice now._

" _I know, but I usually get good readings off people when I meet them._ "

"Mistress Road…" Lero stated sadly.

"Is something the matter Lero?" questioned the girl in question. He just shook his head in response.

"Road, come back over hear. We are almost through with the discussion," Tyki said, equally as sad. "You know the Earl's plans? Half of me is in this to just mess around. We lost a loved member of our family 11 years ago, and it has brought down our spirits much, especially our Earl. He has been a mess ever since. And thanks to you, boy, I have become a bit self-conscious."

He choked a bit at this part, "Your extermination, I know I have to take it seriously." A purple butterfly came out of seemingly no where and I automatically reacted before it touched Lenalee.

"Tyki Mikk, I also have something I'd like to say. If you lay one hand on my friends, I may end up ki-killing you," I said uncertainly. He narrows his eyes at my uncertainty. Like it was a cute gesture or something of the sort.

I jump on to the table and start the battle.

I have a feeling of regret deep within me.

 _Will I be able to finish this fight?_

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

"Boy, just relax, and let the darkness take over. Don't fight it. It will just make it worse for you," Tyki smoothly said, caressing my scraped face that was slowly healing. "This is a vacuum chamber, sucking all the air out of this one spot. It's not affecting me because I can choose things, as you probably know by now."

Before I pass out, I feel a surge of power through out my body. Neah's powers and the power of Innocence flowing through me in harmony.

"MY RIGHT HAND IS FOR THE HUMANS," I start, Tyki's eyes widening, and his hands going to his ears to block out my voice. Blood flows out of his ears with the sound of my voice. "MY LEFT HAND IS FOR THE AKUMA! AND WITH THIS POWER, I SHALL GRANT SALVATION TO ALL WHO ASK OR NEED MY HELP!"

I grasp at my left arm and the surge of power flung Tyki out of the deadly sphere. I heard him land outside of it.

I smirk and state, "Critical Point reached. CROWN CLOWN ACTIVATE!" I pull the sword from my arm, transforming it. The black and white sword shone in the darkness. I slash through the vortex.

"What happened Tyki?" I heard Road ask. I come out of the smoke before he had a chance to respond. She gasped as she stood on Lero. "Just now…"

"I'll prove that I'll protect them."

-/-/-/-/-/-/

After Tyki's full Noah awakening, Master Cross came out of no where and kicked ass. Then the Earl came to the rescue of Tyki and Lero. Road disappeared, she wasn't dead, I could feel that. I felt a pull toward the Earl once more, and I felt terrible for what I did to Tyki, and what my Master has done to him as well.

But the Earl thanked us for making Tyki awaken. He left, leaving us on the crumbling Ark. We lost Lavi and Choaji after that, but Lenalee, Cross, and I were still safe. Cross had transported us to a more safe location than where we were before. We were in the room where the Akuma egg is held.

"Ok, I just need to destroy this and then we need to get out of here, quickly. This place is just about to collapse on us," Cross relayed to us, but I stopped him before he could go any further. "What do you want, Brat?"

"Just hold off for a while. Do you think you can slow down the process?" I questioned. My seriousness took him by surprise, but he nodded his head.

Neah and I spoke at the same time, "Tim, you know where to take us." Cross's eyes widened, something finally clicking in to place.

I was getting some memories of when Neah was alive, but my past is still a mess. I still don't know anything before I was five. Tim nodded his head and came near me and a light enveloped me.

"Allen, wai-," Cross called but it was too late.

I arrive in the 14th's room, it was peaceful, calm, and has not been touched by the destruction. I saw Neah's reflection in the mirror and we waved to each other. I bring myself to the piano and start playing.

The memories of my past first were fuzzy, but then they became more clear as I continued to play. I couldn't believe it. My father. I've hurt him so many times. I've cursed his name on multiple occasions. My family, I've hurt my family. Skin, oh no Skin's dead.

 _Allen, pour your wants and desires in to the piece, and the Ark will grant it for you._

What I… want?

I felt my head split open and I faltered a little on my play, the tears also distracting. My hand slowly turning gray, as is the rest of my body.

 _Allen, you have to concentrate. What do you want?_

" _I want… I want my family safe. Both of my families! My Noah and Exorcist family! I want Kanda, Krory, Lavi and Choaji back, but I want Skinn back as well. I want Tyki well enough to play cards with again soon._ _I want the Ark to restore itself so Uncle Cross and Lenalee don't have to suffer any more. I want my friends wounds healed._ "

I could feel it. I could feel the Ark restoring itself. I could feel where everyone was on the Ark. The blood made the keys sticky, but my tears cleared most of it. After the song was over, the Ark was restored once more to its peak. I commanded the Ark to clear the blood that was on the piano and for a rag with water to appear so I could clean myself off. After doing that I returned to my normal skin tone.

I looked at my Innocence as if questioning it. How could it choose me? I had Noah genes in me all this time. Hell! My father was the Millennium Earl, its sworn enemy.

 _Innocence is a strange entity. No one knows for sure what it does. If it choose you, even before you were born, it must be something to do with destiny._

"Hey brat! You going to let us come in to see you?" cried Uncle Cross in to my headset.

"Allen, are you ok?" Lenalee asked, concerned for me.

"I'm fine, Lenalee. Thank you. I'll let you guys in hold on," I respond. I hum a note and a door opens from the Akuma factory to the 14th's room.

"Wh-what is this place? Do you think the others are safe?"

"I know that the others are safe, and I can't really-," I began to explain before Lavi's voice rang through out the room.

"Allleennn! Dinnner time! Food!" Lavi cried, trying to get my attention.

I face palmed as a screen popped up. "Lavi, I don't think he's a dog," Choaji responded to Lavi's calls.

"Wait, if we're still alive do you think-,"

"Che, it was your annoying voice I was following this whole time?" Kanda spat as he was carrying Krory.

"Whoa! Is that Crow-chan?"

"Kanda, Lavi, Krory, and Choaji? They're all alive?" Lenalee questioned, tears falling down her face.

"Where's the baka moyashi at?"

"Hey! Who are you calling a baka moyashi?" I yelled, tears also falling down my face.

"Huh? Moyashi? Where are you?" inquired Lavi, searching about for me. Kanda and Choaji looked confused as well.

"Kanda, close the door you just came through," I commanded. He, for once, did as he was told, and I hummed a higher note and the door began to glow. "Now go through the door and you should end up where we are."

"Che, baka moyashi always telling me what to do." He opened the door anyway and he walked through the door.

"Wow, what is this place?" questioned Lavi. I just shrugged my shoulders, not saying a word about the room.

"Well, we should get down to the others, shouldn't we? Then we can go home and see if Krory can get some help," I suggested.

"I agree," Cross said. I looked at him with wide eyes and he just smacked me in the back of the head. "Just do it."

I smiled and replied, "Ok, Master."

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Yes. Cross did not know Allen was the 14th nor that he was the Earl's son until just now. Why? Because then we wouldn't have a story, now would we? Yes, Allen started remembering some things near the end, like nick names, the familiarity of the Ark, and such. And yes I was a jerk and had the collapse of the part of the Ark Kanda was in happen before the Twin's events.

So, what do you all think? Lero, Tyki, and Road know that Allen is the Earl's son. How will this end? Find out, next chapter.


	10. You'll Still B the Sweetest Baby in Town

Allen POV

Allen: 16 (Believed to be 15 by the Order)

I wake up to the wailing of an alarm with a start. I jump out of my bed and rush to put on my boots, not bothering with changing my attire. I try not to trip over Link's slowing rising body.

"Walker, what the hell is going on?" he demands, then noted the alarm and quickly follows my lead.

"Akuma and Noah presence in the Canteen. All present Exorcists are to report to the Canteen immediately. I repeat Akuma and Noah…" a voice sounds from a near by golem that appeared after I open the door.

" _Shit! I didn't think they would make a move this early. How am I going to face them_?" I think to myself while gritting my teeth.

 _The Noah are never one to stay still. You should know that. You can do it. You are Allen Lark Millennium. Son of Adam Millennium and Clara Blanc. Both who loved you dearly. You are Allen Lark Millennium, the 14_ _th_ _Noah, the Noah of Destruction_ Neah repeats over and over.

I brush passed bodies that are rushing the opposite way of the Canteen. Finders and Scientist scramble out of the way. I noted Kanda and Lavi joining me minutes later with their weapons at their sides. Lenalee and Miranda join us as we reach our destination.

We push the door open and my eyes widen, but not in horror like the others, but with surprise. All of the awakened Noah were there. The Earl, Road, Tyki (who thankfully recovered), Sheryl, Jasdevi, Wisely, and Lulubell. They had many Level 2 and 3 Akuma with them.

"It's nice to see you again, Exorcists. Ah, Generals, nice of you to join us as well," The Earl, no, Papa coos at us. I felt a teardrop fall down my face, and Lavi and Kanda, the two closest to me look at me worriedly.

I feel myself take a step forward, and another, and another. I was blissfully unaware of the gazes now directed at me. I could hear my comrades gasping and yelling at me to come back. Road, Tyki, and Lero had wide grins on their face, like they knew what was going to happen.

"When I was a boy, I had a favorite story," I began to sing, making everyone stop his or her movements, quieting everyone down. Papa's eyes widen at my song. Cross narrows his eye at me.

"Of the meadowlark,

Who lived where the rivers wind.

Her voice could match the angels in its glory,

But she was blind,

The lark was blind."

I could see Papa crying silently as he shed his outer-shell. This brought everyone in to a confused state.

"An old king came and took her to his palace,

Where the walls were burnished bronze and golden braid.

And he fed her fruits and nuts from an ivory challace,

And he prayed," I continued as Papa joined me for the chorus,

"Sing for me!

My meadowlark.

Sing for me,

On the silver morning,

Set me free,

My meadowlark,

And I'll buy you a priceless jewel,

And a cloth of brocade and crewel.

And I'll love you for life,

If you just sing for me."

At the end of the chorus he is fully out of that shell, and the Noahs are all in tears. Papa and I stare at each other for what seemed like years until Cross came up behind me and pushed me forward. I stumble a little and glance back at him.

"Go on, brat. I know it's been a while since you last saw him on good terms. I'll take on the questions for you," Cross offers with a small smile on his face.

I hug the man and give him a grateful smile. "Thank you, Uncle Cross."

"Brat."

I turn back toward my family, and start running. Papa opens his arms for me to run in to. "Papa!"

"What the hell?!" shouts Kanda with disbelief.

I crash in to the man who was my father. "Papa! Oh Papa! I'm so sorry!" I sob out, clinging to him tight.

"No, my son. It's I who should be sorry. I've put you through so much pain. I should have tried looking for you harder. I looked right at you the day your Uncle Mana died, but I was living in disbelief. I thought you had died. I'm so sorry, my little Lark. I'm so sorry…" he trails off, no longer able to control his sobs.

-/-/-/-/

Third Person POV shift

"What the hell?!" Kanda shout in disbelief, gazing at the scene in confusion.

"What's going on?" demanded Komui, just arriving at the scene with Reever in tow. They heard the lack of fighting and were concerned for everyone.

"Komui, Allen is over with the Earl and calling him "Papa". I believe Cross can explain what is going on fully?" suggested General Tideoll.

Cross sighs as he pulls out a cigarette from his pack. He lights it and explains, "Eleven years ago, Allen Lark Millennium was kidnapped from an outing with his father, Adam Millennium. The man who kidnapped Allen was named Ryan. My guess is he sealed Allen's memories away and I know for sure he forced himself and others on to Allen, and he escaped two weeks after his capture.

"He lived on the streets for two years before joining a circus where he found his foster father, Mana Walker, also known as Mana D. Campbell. He was unstable after his brother's death and the kidnapping of Allen Millenium, and also lived in disbelief. Thus, the name Allen Walker was brought forth. The two of them traveled for three years before Mana Walker passed in a tragic carriage accident. His grief called upon the Earl, who unfortunately did not recognize his own son due to the physical state of the boy and his own mental state."

"Are you serious?! Allen can't be the son of that demon! He's too nice, kind, and caring to be related to the Earl!" Lenalee yelled with confusion lacing her voice.

"Well, you should believe Cross. He was there when Allen was brought back to our house after he was born and he helped search for him when he was taken," stated Road matter-of-factly, floating over on Lero.

"So, General Cross, you knew this whole time who Allen Walker really was, and you did not bother to tell us because?" interrogated Malcom C. Leverrier, stepping out of the shadows.

Cross scoffs and turns to face the devil- I mean Head Inspector. "Of course not, idiot. If I did, I would have removed the spell on him and taken him back to his family. Where he _rightly belongs_. My Idiot Apprentice snuck in to my room a week ago and told me about how he regained his memories and how he was worried about his family rejecting him because of all he has done against them."

At that moment Allen hesitantly walks over to the group that still crowded the doorway with puffy eyes and tear streaked face.

-/-/-/-/-/

Allen POV shift

"I-I'm sorry for not telling any of you earlier… I just didn't know how you all would react and I was afraid to loose some of the best friends I've ever had. I was wary of this information when my memories came back to me. I knew they were true though because of the music that I always carry with me. I hope we can all stay friends.

"The Noah aren't bad people… They are just doing their job, just like we are. Long ago Papa got in to a contract between God and his family. That's where the Ark came from. God told Papa if he were to save two of each animal he would grant our family eternal life, for a price. Many years later the world has become close to over population and God enacted the part of the contact that we did not fully know about: we had to create Akuma.

"Even further down the line, the Innocence cube was made. Papa talked to God that day and found out everything there is to know about it. Papa asked why and God said, "Well, to put a little show on, of course. It gets boring up here sometimes." My Papa was appalled by this blatant misuse of power, and took it upon himself to see that all Innocence is destroyed so that it could not hurt his family." I pause after my long-winded explanation to gaze at the people that stood before me. Some looked enraged, confused, disgusted, and others had calculating expressions. Lenalee looked like she was on the verge of tears with her jaw clenched so tight that you could see the strain it was putting on her. Lavi and Bookman both had the same blank expression on their faces. Most of the science division and finders had disgusted looks on their faces. Kanda looked like he couldn't care less. Miranda looked confused and unsure.

"Why should we believe a word out of your damn mouth, you Noah scum?! You are filth. Lowly beings who turn to killing when things don't go your way, and you play with peoples lives as if they were just dolls!" Chaoji screamed at me, making me flinch and take a step back.  
"I-" I start but Lenalee cuts me off.

"Chaoji's right. You've lied to us and betrayed our trust by keeping this a secret from us. Why should we believe you? You probably don't even care about us." Lenalee turns and walks away with her brother trying to comfort her.

"Lenalee, wait! That's not it at all!" The Science division and the finders exit out of the Canteen to return to their rooms or the science department. "Wait, you guys! Please don't leave. I do care about you!" I start to sob once more as the people I used to call friends turn their back to me.

All who were left from the Black Order were Lavi, Bookman, Kanda, General Tiedoll, General Nine, Jerry, Link, and Leverrier.

"Allen Walker, or should I say Allen Millennium? You are here by labeled a traitor of the Church and you will be labeled as a Kill On Sight. You as well, Cross, for cooperating with the Noah family. I'll be kind to you both just this once and let you go running back to your little "family". The rest of you, out of the Canteen and go to your rooms. There is nothing else here for you," commands Leverrier. With shock evident on his face, he demands, "What are you all standing here for? I gave you an Order! Get back to your rooms this instant!"

"No can do, Leverrier. I may be a Bookman, but I am also Allen's friend. I would never abandon him," commented Lavi, stepping up beside me. He slung his arm around my shoulder and pulled me to his side. I looked up at him in confusion, but he just winked back, at least I think he did.

"This is an interesting turn of evens, so I will once again be recording from the Noah side of the war," states Bookman, walking over to his apprentice.

"Of course I'll go with this cutie~! Someone's gotta cook all his food!" Jerry announced, joining the slow growing side of the room the Noah occupied.

"Froi and I have been thinking about leaving the Order for a while now, so now's the perfect time to do so. Ready?" General Nine asks her partner. They hold hands as they cross the floor.

"You guys already know that I hate you, so I have no problem leaving. I've been on the Earl's side the whole time. The only reason I joined was the free booze and to find Allen," Cross lulls, a small smile pulling at his lips as he ruffles my hair.

"What of you Yu Kanda? What do you choose?" Leverrier hisses at the teen Exorcist.

"Not to be anywhere near your fucking egotistical, arrogant self," Kanda bluntly states.

"Fine! You all are traitors! Good riddance! We don't need you. We can take care of our selves without your help. Link let's go." But Link didn't follow after the Head Inspector. "Inspector Howard Link, I gave you an order. Let's move out."

Link hesitates, then breaths, "No."

" _NO_?! Did I hear you right?" Link flinches under the ferocity of the man's words.

"Yes, you did hear me right. I no longer support the Order and it's ways. With all of the human experiments going on, and that have gone on in the past, I refuse to acknowledge that the Order is as pure as it claims. I've seen horrible things, I've DONE horrible things. Now I just want a somewhat normal life, where I'm not bossed around and told to betray people that I care about. Can you give that to me, Allen?" Link pleads with tears falling down his face and his hand outstretched.

My tears fall harder, and with a soft hiccup and a soft smile on my face, I grab his hand with mine. "Yes, yes I can, Link."

"Children, let's go. We've overstayed our visit. Allen, we can recover the Ark when we get back home," Papa relays, waiting for me to come to his side. I rush forward with Link still in my grip; I take my Papa's left hand in mine, and Road joins us by hanging from my neck. I blush at the affection.

"You'll all regret this!"

-/-/-/-/-/-/

Well, anyone going to kill me? It's not over, unless you want it to be. If anyone has an idea for any Omakes, I am taking suggestions! Thank you all who have read this far; I really appreciate you.

What did you think of this chapter? Like it? Hate it? Suggestions? Constructive criticism?

Obviously some evil Order, nice Noah won. I hope you all are ok with that. Have a good night!


End file.
